Last time I looked
by Fenella Church
Summary: AU and set after the end of series 1. Alex is mourning the death of her parents. Gene meets a tall dark stranger and finds out something unbelievable about his DI. Rated M although chapter 1 is more of a T.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

This begins after the end of Series 1, but before the beginning of series 2 and is mostly AU- I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes.

.

Last time I looked.

.

Chapter One

.

'Where are you going?' he barked.

'None of your business' she replied crisply.

Gene looked at the clock and was amazed to find it was almost eight in the evening. He did a quick calculation in his head, George 'Hutch' Hutchinson had been held for around ten minutes over the maximum amount of time, he'd have to ring through to the night sergeant and tell him to let the little scrote go, he grabbed the phone but kept watching Alex as she fiddled around at her desk, tidying things as she always did just before leaving.

She was still there as he ended the call, applying lipstick.

'So, what is it tonight?' he called to her, 'Bingo? Fenchurch Debating Society? Basket Weaving? Volunteering at the Soup Kitchen?'

'None of the above.' she said, ambling to the door of his office. 'Anyway, let me take a guess at your thrilling plans for the evening. A hazardous curry before falling asleep in front of High Noon or High Plains Drifter? Or maybe a vat or two of wine in Luigi's?'

'You saying I'm predictable?' Gene polished the side of one of his boots on the carpet tile.

'You stick me in a box I'll do the same to you' Alex replied. 'You know nothing about the real me, whereas I know more or less everything about you.'

Gene's eyes darkened and he pouted momentarily before shrugging, 'Carry on thinking that love, suits me fine.'

'Don't call me love.' she said.

'Ok sweetheart' he watched her face for the reaction he knew was coming, saw the expected haughty look appear, and grinned, 'Oh hang on, it's been a few months, maybe it's your picking up an unsuitable man and shagging his brains out night.'

'Whatever Gene.' she turned away from him, 'Night.'

As he watched her cross the incident room he wondered why he did it to himself, and to her, come to that. He wondered who the real Alex Drake was. She was beautiful and clever, he had to give her that, but she also had a terrible vulnerability and numerous chinks in her armour, not to mention an unfathomable lack of self confidence that confused him, made her so hard for him to deal with. He'd hurt her just now, talking about the unsuitable man shagging thing, he'd seen it in her face. If only she could be a hard faced cow all of the time he'd find it so much easier. All those times when she was quiet and almost tearful and miles away, when he long to grab her and comfort her, but he never did. For all he knew she did run to someone for comfort, but he tried hard not to think about it because he couldn't bear the thought of her with a man, any man. He knew that in that situation killing would come easily. It exhausted him keeping things casual and light, such hard work keeping a lid on his feelings.

oxxo

Alex was heading to Luigi's through the miserable drizzly November evening, wondering if transfers were implemented the same way in this world. She couldn't work with him any longer, couldn't stand the way he seemed to perform a strip search on her soul every time he looked at her. She was about to enter the trattoria when something stopped her. Maybe he was right, maybe it was unsuitable man shagging night after all. Nothing had changed since she had failed to save her parents from being blown to kingdom come. She had no more control than she did then. She was helpless, scared and alone. Maybe the worst thing about this world was the way she was no longer honest with herself. And how desperate was she that the only person who could make things better was a completely out of date relic with dirty blonde hair and eyes the colour of a stormy sea? Yet she'd never in a million years tell him that. She would never give him so much power. He was way too powerful already. She doubled back out of the entrance to Luigi's and saw someone move in the shadows. Was it Gene? Could he be following her? She waited for a minute or two but he didn't appear. Nobody appeared. Yet she was certain there had been someone. She pulled the collar of her white leather jacket higher around her neck and shivered before walking back to Fenchurch East, vigilant, expecting him to come skulking out of a side alley. Back at the station the Quattro was parked in its usual spot. Gene came out of the double doors with WPC Melanie Carson, who was giggling and peering up at him with what looked like adoration. They got in the car as if this was a regular occurrence .Alex stepped out of sight as the Quattro zoomed out of the car park.

'Hmm' she shook her head, maybe she didn't know quite everything about her impossible DCI after all. As she walked back the way she had come she realised her face was set in a pout.

Why was he taking a plonk home? When she reached Luigi's she relented and went in for one drink before going up to the flat.

'Ok Ma'am?' Shaz giggled from the table where her calf was casually resting on Chris's thigh.

Alex nodded, 'Fine thanks.' she sipped the wine and stared moodily at the mural, before scanning Luigi's for an unsuitable man to shag. There didn't seem to be a lot of choice. She knew things had to be pretty dire when she realised that Luigi himself was top of the list.

An hour later she was still there, and finding hard to pour the wine from jug to glass with a steady hand. Shaz's giggles and shrieks were becoming irritating yet somehow she couldn't be bothered to move from the bar stool.

Gene entered the trattoria and smirked before heading to Ray and holding out his hand, Ray scowled and handed over a crumpled tenner. 'Knew I was on a loser. Why do I do it?'

'Never mind Raymondo, one day you might strike lucky eh?' Gene commiserated.

'Yeah, and what's the betting you won't have any cash when the time comes.' Ray grumbled, giving Alex a dirty look.

'You want a bet on that too?' Gene asked.

'Maybe not Guv eh?' Ray said, lighting a cigarette, 'just take your money while you can, suppose there's no chance of you buying me a drink out of it?'

'No chance at all' agreed Gene happily, striding to the bar and standing a foot or two away from Alex. 'Luigi!, Dying of thirst here.'

'It take 3 days to die from thirst' Luigi tutted as he pushed a large scotch at Gene.

'Yeah? Well it feels like I've been stood here three days.' Gene replied, he turned to Alex, 'DI Drake, fancy seeing you here, drink?'

'No thank you.' Alex said, not looking at him.

'Aw come on!' Gene said, 'The reason I have this extra little windfall is down to you, you may as well reap the benefit.'

'God you're immature.' Alex muttered, still not looking at him. 'playground stuff.'

'Sorry' Gene shrugged, 'But I guess I've just proved you are as predictable as I am.' he lit a cigarette.

Alex flapped at the smoke but still wouldn't look at him, 'No, all you've proved is that Ray is an easy target on a safe bet. It's not rocket science is it? I live above, so it's entirely plausible that I would stop off here for a quick drink before retiring for the evening. The thing is with you is that you never….' she turned to look at him as she finished the sentence and was incensed to find she was talking to herself, Gene had joined Ray, Chris and Shaz at their table. They all sat there laughing at her as she pontificated to thin air.

A tall man with dark hair was handing his dripping raincoat to Luigi, who was buzzing around him with menus as though the man was the Lord Mayor of London. Luigi ushered him to a table and handed him the menus, nodding dementedly.

The man gave the wine list a cursory glance and ordered speedily before opening the food menu.

Luigi rushed behind the bar and took a bottle of Soave from the fridge.

The dark haired man looked up from the menu and surveyed Alex, who smiled rather drunkenly at him. The man appeared to look right through her.

'Who is that?' she asked Luigi as he scooped ice into an ice bucket.

'Dunno' Luigi crashed the bottle of Soave among the ice, 'He rich though, Savile Row, Rolex .'

'Maybe one more jug of wine?' Alex asked, but Luigi had bustled off to look after Mr Soave. 'Sod it' she said, sliding her feet from the bar stool rung to the floor, she took a few swaying steps across Luigi's, pausing as she reached the table where Gene was holding court, 'Goodnight….' she struggled for a suitable one size fits all insult, 'constructs.'

'Careful Bolls.' he pretended concern.

'I'm always careful.' Alex huffed, knocking over a chair.

Gene was on his feet immediately, he picked up the chair and asked it if it was ok, 'It's fine sweet heart.' he told Alex, 'but says just be more gentle with it next time.'

'Piss off' Alex muttered, trying to exit with dignity , the sound of their mirth ringing in her ears.

As soon as Alex had gone Gene stood up to go too. He was disappointed she hadn't stayed longer. Had even been working his way up to suggesting they went somewhere other than Luigi's for a bite to eat. But then she was right, he was immature around her. She tolerated him at work all day, there was absolutely no reason for her to have to socialise with him at night. He passed Mr Soave, who was piling fluffy pink taramasalata onto melba toast, and gave him a filthy look. Alex had smiled at him, ok, Mr Soave hadn't smiled back as far as Gene could tell, but he gave him the look just in case he was thinking about it if he ever saw Alex again. What a tosser with his perfect hair and watery green eyes, just her type, Gene imagined. He was relieved that Mr Soave hadn't taken the bait. Things could have turned out very messy all round. A vivid image of Mr Soave with taramasalata sliding down his face went through Gene's mind.

'Was that Alex Drake?' Mr Soave called out as Gene took a couple more steps.

Gene turned and glared at him, 'Who are you?'

Mr Soave carefully pushed his half eaten starter away before replying calmly, 'I was a friend of her mother's.'

'And why are you here?' Gene didn't bother to hide his hostility.

'Just keeping an eye on things.' Mr Soave said, as Luigi zoomed in to remove the abandoned taramasalata.

Gene pulled out a spare chair and sat down without being invited. It was Mr Soave's turn to look hostile.

'I'm trying to enjoy my supper.' he said.

'You're eating in the wrong establishment then.' Gene advised. 'So, what did you say your name was?'

'I didn't' the man looked irritated.

'You called out to me.' Gene said, 'Opened the conversation; you got me all interested and now you clam up quicker than a prossie with a financially embarrassed punter. Who are you and why are you stalking DI Drake?'

Luigi appeared with a plate of steaming meatballs and gave Gene a warning look which Gene completely ignored.

'Those look hot.' he remarked, 'Could do a lot of damage.'

'Are you threatening me?' Mr Soave showed the very first sign of being less than confident.

'Just tell me who you are and I'll leave your balls untouched.' Gene said nicely.

Mr Soave sighed, 'My name is William Braxton, as I said, I was a friend of Caroline's….' he stopped and his hand went to his mouth as he realised he shouldn't have let slip Alex's mother's name.

It took Gene a second or two to cotton on, he frowned, pouted and splashed some Soave into a spare glass, 'Caroline? Caroline Price?'

William shook his head frantically, 'No, no, another Caroline'

'DI Drake's been ramming psychiatry down my throat for the past few months and I've been picking up a few tips.' Gene said, 'enough to know when someone's telling porkies- those meatballs don't seem to be cooling off much do they? And that sauce is very sticky, it adheres well- shit to a blanket.' his hand strayed to the dish of pasta and he sized up William's lap.

'It's complicated, too involved for you.' protested William, mentally kicking himself black and blue.

'You underestimate me.' Gene fixed his steely gaze on William, 'I may not appear to be the brightest button in the firmament, but I know my nine times table, and I almost passed the Eleven Plus, so tell me- how was Caroline Price Alex Drake's mother?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

Hitting an all time low

.

Alex had put on her pyjamas and was shoving her feet into her favourite thick soft socks. She sat back on the sofa and reached for the remote control. She held it towards the telly but changed her mind about switching it on. It was ridiculous to be scared of a telly, but she was half afraid that the picture would roll and the white noise would start and there would be her father, aka scary Bowie clown. She looked around the flat, silent except for the muted hum coming up from Luigi's.

She suddenly thought of the makeshift calendar in the kitchen, rose from the sofa, and went to remove it from the kitchen wall. Time to move on. They were dead and she had failed them. She stared at the calendar before crumpling it into a ball and whispered, 'Sorry' Tears splattered onto the ball of paper and her hands. Wiping her face with her hand she chucked the calendar in the bin and went back to the sitting room, wondering how Evan was getting on with her younger self. She remembered he'd taken her to France after her parents had died, but couldn't remember how long they'd stayed there. She was sure they'd been back for Christmas because she remembered hating his impersonal flat and wanting her room at home. Realising that the Price family home was standing empty, she decided to pay it a visit the following day. She knew she was ripping open wounds, but needed the comfort of familiarity. Maybe she could only move on when she had been there and seen for herself that her parents had really gone forever.

Gene had been standing outside the door of Alex's flat for several minutes, trying to work himself up to knocking, but if he knocked and she answered what would he say? Some bullshit about the case? She'd think he was crazy. They'd stare at each other awkwardly until he was forced to start insulting her in some way. He lifted one hand to the door and as he did so heard a strangled sob. He leaned forward quietly and listened; _Oh bollocks, she was crying._ He stepped backwards, knowing he couldn't cope with it, and crept away.

He didn't sleep well which was almost unheard of for him. His mind working overtime. William Braxton looked and acted as though he was completely sane, yet there he was sprouting off rubbish about coppers getting sent back in time, and this is what had apparently happened to Alex Drake. Gene hadn't believed him and had to restrain himself, making do with a verbal thrashing instead of the physical one he was sorely tempted to give. He had told Braxton to keep away from Alex, and from him, and never to darken the door of Luigi's again. But amidst all his outrage something niggled, some persistent little voice wouldn't stay silent. Alex and her outlandish behaviour a few weeks before; arresting the Prices, investigating a murder that hadn't happened, showing him up in front of Scarman, not to mention ranting on about leaving and inviting him to dinner, 'a last supper' and declaring she was going to miss him. By the time dawn crept reluctantly through the blinds in his flat, his brain was a fogged muddle that matched the day. There always had been something about Bolls that didn't add up. He showered, shaved and dressed hurriedly, frowning as he pulled on his boots, slamming the door as he left, leaving an untidy flat and charred toast in the toaster.

Alex hadn't slept well either, and her face was swollen due to the tears that had punctuated the long night, and when she did sleep she dreamed of Gene telling her that this world was all about timing, before he turned into her father trying to kill her in a variety of ways. She dragged a comb through her hair as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and grimaced at the amount of make up she had trowelled on. She just looked like a woman who had been crying all night with a load of gunk on her face, she took some tissue and began wiping it off again. She wasn't going to the station anyway, she was going home.

Gene spent most of the morning shouting for Alex. 'Where the bloody hell is she?'

'Dunno Guv' Shaz darted in with a mug of coffee and placed it on his desk, stepping back hurriedly as soon as she had put it down, like a zoo keeper bringing food to a ferocious beast. 'Maybe she got lost in the fog.'

Gene had Drake's number on redial, he stabbed at the button again and listened to the sound of her phone ringing in an empty flat. After about a dozen rings he gave up and sat back in his chair. Ray appeared in the doorway, 'We've brought Kiki Woods in for questioning, where's Drake?'

'In my jacket pocket' Gene replied, 'How the fuck should I know? No-one bothers to tell me anything around here, funny because I thought I was a DCI.'

'You going to interview her then Guv?' Ray looked uncomfortable

'No Raymondo, I'll leave that pleasure entirely to you.' Gene said, he had no wish to be screeched at by Hutch's tart. Her vocabulary consisted mostly of the words 'pig' 'bastard' and 'bastard pig'.

'Thanks for that.' Ray said, turning and gesturing to Chris to back him up.

Gene sat at his desk pondering over his missing DI. Where would she go? That Evan bloke, maybe he'd seen her. He went through his tatty version of a rolodex, found Evan's phone number and got through to a recorded message informing him that Evan was out of the country. Silly boy, thought Gene, announcing it to all and sundry, then he would wonder why he came home to a ransacked flat, or even worse, to squatters, still some people just wouldn't be told. His eyes narrowed as he had an idea, and his fingers rifled through the rolodex again.

Alex wandered around the house with a sense of despair, the executer obviously hadn't wasted much time in clearing it out. She tried to remember who the executer was and couldn't. She only knew it hadn't been Evan, her father had made sure of that. The walls had lighter patches where pictures had been removed, and the carpet was the same, with less worn looking areas where the furniture had stood. Her room was just an empty room, at least she knew that most of the contents had been moved to Evan's flat.

She sank to the floor in the sitting room, fixated on the cobwebs gathering around the lampshade, 'I want to go home' she wailed, 'there's nothing for me here.'

'What the hell are you doing?'

Alex almost jumped out of her skin as Gene appeared in the sitting room doorway. 'How did you get in?'

'You left the front door open.' he said.

'How did you know I'd be here?' she asked.

'I didn't, just a hunch.' he shrugged.

'Oh right, that faithful old gut instinct of yours.' she tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying yet again.

'So…' he crossed the room and stood in front of her, holding his hand down, 'what the hell are you doing here? Breaking and entering?'

She stared at his outstretched hand. He was always there to catch her. What would happen if she wouldn't be caught? _I was needed and I was there. _ that's what he'd told her when she asked a few weeks ago, and now here he was again, offering his hand, except it was different this time. She was a big girl now, she didn't need him. If she took his hand what would happen? Would he pull her into his arms, lift her up and carry her to safety? Maybe he would kiss her. Maybe she should take his hand and let him pull her up into his arms and let him kiss her, or even kiss him, before he had a chance to push her away. Take him by surprise. Why was she even thinking about kissing him? The very thought should turn her stomach, why didn't it?

'Pissing me off now Drake.' he said, pulling the hand away, perplexed by her lack of reaction, the way she was just crumpled there on the floor like she had given up.

'No-one asked you to come.' she said, ' I don't need you, I've never needed you.'

'Fine.' he sounded hurt, 'But I need you, you're a bloody copper, and supposed to be interviewing Kiki Sewer Gob, in case you'd forgotten.'

'Why do you even bother?' she asked him scornfully, 'Who made you some sort of pathetic guardian angel?'

'Dunno' he replied tiredly, 'especially with you, hell knows why I bother with a snobby bint like you.'

'You're not even real' she said, 'I'm stuck here with you and you're not even real. Do you think I don't know that my stupid messed up mind has made you like you are, you- the you that Sam Tyler described to me was nothing like the you my brain has concocted.'

'Whatever you say Bolls.' he turned away.

'Maybe I should have fun with you' she called as he reached the hall, 'Maybe all those ridiculous fantasies I have with you as the leading man…' she stopped and her eyes widened as she realised what she was saying.

He turned back quickly and looked at her, 'Go on.'

'Forget it.' her cheeks burned, oh god, her bloody big mouth.

'Fantasies eh?' he smiled. 'nice to know it's a two way street. So you don't want a lift back to the station? You want to sit and fantasise a little longer?'

'Bastard' she whispered, he was never going to let her forget this. 'I'm taking the day off, so what are you going to do about it?'

'Not much I can do is there?' he looked highly amused, 'apart from forcibly dragging you into the station. I'll just file a report that women officers, however highly ranked, let themselves be ruled by hormones and er.. fantasies.'

'You could take the day off too.' she issued a dare.

He stood still, thinking it over.

'You won't though' she carried on peevishly, 'How could Fenchurch ever function without you Gene?'

He shrugged and walked back into the sitting room, sitting down on the floor beside her, his back against the wall, legs outstretched.

Alex, shocked and slightly disturbed by his closeness, compared their leg lengths, they were about the same, she stared at her high heeled shoes and his boots, side by side on the carpet, and giggled.

'So, what have you got planned?' he asked.

'Nothing' she whispered.

'You want me to take a day off but you've nothing to tempt me with.' he mocked, 'Oh Bolls -disappointed.'

'Well' she thought for a second or two, 'You could whisk me off to Paris for lunch if you like, make me forget I'm here in la la land.'

'I'll take you to L'escargot in Mile End if you want although I have to warn you the food poisoning rate from there is pretty damn shocking, but Paris is a bit of a stretch.' he waggled his boots.

'You'd take me out to lunch?' she waggled her shoes in time with his boots.

He nodded, 'Who's William Braxton?'

'William Braxton?' she frowned, 'haven't a clue.'

'He was in Luigi's the other night, dark hair, poncey looking, you smiled at him.' Gene jogged her memory.

'Was that his name? I've never seen him before, don't know him.' she was studying Gene's fingers, he had nice hands, well manicured, but she'd never seen him attending to them.

'He knows you' Gene said, looking across at her, his eyes doing the strip search thing, 'says he was a friend of Caroline Price, bit of a nutter really, he said Caroline Price was your mother.'

Alex gasped, 'Did you believe him?' she noticed she was shaking and tried to stop.

'Of course I didn't bloody believe him.' Gene replied astringently, 'he's a raving loony, going on about coppers going back in time, I sent him packing before he got to you with his crazy ranting.'

'Thanks.' Alex muttered, her mind whirring, she was glad she was sitting down because she felt dizzy, her hand reached out and landed on Gene's arm.

'Steady Bolls' he laughed.

'I am steady' she lied, wondering who the hell William Braxton was and how he knew her mother was Caroline Price. She sighed in frustration, an opportunity too good to pass up had been right there, she could have told Gene the truth. Instead she had panicked and chickened out. What did she have to lose after all? He already thought she was crazy. There was still time, she could tell him that Caroline was her mother, that she _had_ come back in time….

'So' Gene broke through her thoughts, 'What's it to be? L'escargot or the Wimpy Bar or Luigi's, you choose.'

She ignored the question, 'We're one all you know.'

'Are we?' he hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

'If we carried on working together for years, how many times do you think we would knock each other back?' Alex said 'You rejected me and I ended up with that chinless yuppie banker. I turned you down a few weeks ago and you went home to cry in front of Gary Cooper.'

'Don't flatter yourself love, I do not weep over women.' Gene said.

Alex rolled her eyes, 'Look Gene, we both know how we feel. All I'm saying is let's get it out in the open instead of stepping around each other like feckless teenagers- it's just lust for heaven's sake! A couple of bunk ups and we'll get it right out of our systems.' she was quite pleased with herself when she saw the amazed expression on his face. She knew she had to tell him the truth one day, but she had a great sense of foreboding about it and didn't want it to be before they'd had a liaison. If only she could know what he was like in bed things would be easier, she was sure she'd be disappointed, and then she'd have no scruples about telling him, shoving the unbelievable truth right in his face. Walking away from him and knowing she was missing nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

So let's find out.

.

'You're a coward' she teased.

'I most certainly am not.' he replied.

'I've scared you.' she said.

'You haven't.' he stared straight ahead.

'Surely you've been propositioned by a woman before?' she grinned.

'Countless times' he nodded.

'WPC Melanie Carson?' Alex asked.

'No.' he said calmly. 'Why would you think that?'

'You gave her a lift last night. I saw you together.' she said. 'I thought maybe there was a little workplace romance going on that I hadn't noticed.'

'She lives in the street next to mine.' Gene said, 'With her boyfriend. Happy now?'

'It wouldn't have made the tiniest scrap of difference to me if you and she were shagging.' Alex said.

Gene shook his head once before standing up, 'Good, nice to know I have your permission, I'll tell Big Frank, her boyfriend, I'm sure he'll give me and Mel a bit of alone time.'

Alex gazed up at him, 'So, you're rejecting me again?'

He shrugged, 'I like to do the chasing.'

She'd never seen him look quite so awkward, like he was dying to make a run for it. She was cross with herself and him, her stupid body, all aroused and excited, when he really didn't want her after all, or he did want her but was terrified so wouldn't give anything away, 'No lunch then?' she pouted.

'Make up your bloody mind woman.' he said. 'Hurry up then, I haven't got all day.' he walked out of the sitting room without offering his hand to help her up.

As he waited outside the front door he thought about William Braxton's revelations. Why the hell would she come here to the Price's house if there wasn't a connection? But how could Caroline be her mother? They were of a similar age. He was beginning to regret being quite so aggressive to Braxton, he needed to find the man and talk to him again. But first he had to reassert his masculinity with Drake. She had a point, they did need to get each other out of their systems. It was going to be on his terms though, not hers. He lit a cigarette, wondering what was keeping her.

Alex was giving her childhood home a final quick tour before leaving it forever. She knew she could never go back, it looked too empty and sad, and yet not all the memories were good ones. She remembered struggling with homework, her mother watching her like a hawk, her father making excuses for her, she also remembered never feeling quite good enough, unable to live up to her parents high expectations, but there had been love and laughter too. The faint smell of herbs and spices lingered in the kitchen, she visualised it as it had been, one of her mother's Elizabeth David cookery books always propped opened waiting for Caroline to have time to experiment, a half drank bottle of wine always on the dresser, a stack of newspapers on the table with articles cut out, or marked to be cut out.

'Bolly!' Gene called.

'Ok, coming!' she called back, 'Bye' she whispered to the empty house.

'Dinner.' Gene stated as she joined him.

'Sorry?' she was distracted.

'I have to get back, I need to nail Hutchinson before he does some real damage.' Gene said, 'So, you go and get us some sandwiches, come into work like a good little DI, and I'll buy you dinner tonight, deal?'

'Very spontaneous' muttered Alex, diverting off towards the sandwich bar as Gene strode back towards the station, 'Not'

'Beef ' yelled Gene.

She pretended not to hear him, he was getting chicken salad, it suited him better.

As she came out of the sandwich bar she noticed a vaguely familiar figure; in the split second it took her to realise it was William Braxton the man had hopped onto a bus. Luckily this was London, and the bus was motionless in a traffic jam; she crossed the street and caught up with it, getting on and locating Braxton on the lower deck. She sat down beside him.

'William Braxton?' she asked.

He looked uncomfortable, 'Alex Drake.'

'I heard that you knew my parents.' she said.

He didn't bother to deny it, 'Well yes, Caroline more than Tim, I knew her very well.'

'How well?' Alex asked, shocked; was he saying he was another of Caroline's conquests?

'Not like that, our paths crossed on several occasions. I was newly qualified, younger than your mother. She was a formidable woman, focussed ; a terrible loss to the legal profession.' he turned in his seat as if trying to see what the hold up was.

'How did you know I was her daughter though?' Alex hardly dared to ask, 'I mean you must know exactly what happened to me.'

William nodded, 'A very similar thing happened to me.'

Alex was stunned, she felt her heart begin to race as the bus lurched into action and travelled about five yards, 'You were, are, a copper?' she muttered.

'A police pathologist, in the wrong place at the wrong time.' he said, 'It's very complicated.'

The traffic jam cleared and the bus took its chance and began making its way across London slowly but surely.

'But how? Why?' Alex was confounded, 'You would be at Fenchurch East surely. If you were from the real world and came back in time you would have been with Gene at Fenchurch.'

William shook his head, 'I was there before he arrived.'

'Which year did you come from?' Alex asked.

'2010' William replied.

'But we would have known each other, or I would have least have known of you.' she was confused, 'How long have you been here?'

'I arrived back in 1978' William said, 'I was based in Harrow before I was murdered, there was no reason you would have known me, but I'd heard of you, and knew you were the Price's daughter.'

Alex felt her heart pumping even more violently, 'In 2010, was I still alive?' she hardly dared ask, 'In a coma?'

William nodded, 'As far as I know.' he held back from telling her what he really knew, he had to give her hope.

'So, where are you now?' she asked, 'I mean, Gene's some kind of caretaker isn't he, looking after coppers in need, I've worked that much out, why isn't he caring for you?'

'Because I broke free' William said, 'Retired- make my living in the betting shops- easy when you know the results before hand.'

'You said you were murdered, how do you know you died?' Alex asked.

'I heard them announce it, I arrested and they couldn't resuscitate me, I'd lost too much blood, I heard them agree to give up, the time was 3.37 pm.' he shrugged.

'Did you feel any different?' Alex asked with morbid fascination.

'I felt freer' William said, 'No messages from 2010, just freedom and a kind of release. It's fine, not what I was hoping for but I can live with it, if 'live' is the right word.'

Alex was amazed that William could be so calm about it.

'Alex you have two lives at the moment, live them both, enjoy every moment you can, the less you rail against this one and make the most of it the more chance you have of getting back to the other one.'

'Gene?' she asked.

'Very protective of you.' William smiled, '_Uber_ protective, as my dropout son used to say, back in 2010, everything was uber to him. But your DCI cares deeply for you and that's good.'

'How do you cope with not seeing your child?' Alex asked.

'Quite badly really- but I don't think there's much danger of him ever being harmed in the line of duty.' William said, 'I don't think there's much chance he'll ever do a days work in his life. I don't worry about him too much, I just imagine he's happy and safe- ah Oxford Circus- this is me.' he stood up and made to push past her.

'Well thanks' Alex said, 'I suppose I'd better get off too, try and get back to Fenchurch.' she held up the brown paper bag containing the sandwiches, 'I was only supposed to be picking up lunch.'

'Live the retro life. Enjoy it.' William smiled, he paused and took out a Coutts diary, scribbled a number into one of the back pages, tore it out and handed it to Alex, 'If you ever need me.'

Alex caught another bus for the return journey, and when she arrived, paid another visit to the sandwich shop to buy Gene a beef sandwich.

She braced herself as she entered the incident room, thinking he would be furious with her for taking so long, but he wasn't there, he was in one of the interview rooms with George Hutchinson, actually charging him according to Ray, who had squeezed some interesting information out of Kiki and blown Hutch's alibi apart.

'See? You didn't need me after all.' Alex said to Ray in a patronising voice.

'I can wipe me own arse as well' Ray replied, 'What's in the bag?'

'Gene's lunch' Alex swiped it away quickly.

'Creep.' Ray said.

Gene appeared and went to his office looking pleased with himself.

Alex waited a minute or two before following him.

'Hello yes?' he was pretending to look through some papers.

'Beef sandwich.' she said, putting the bag on his desk.

'Took a bit of time to catch the cow did it?' he sounded amused.

'Sorry, I got waylaid- Guv' she said, aiming for humility.

'Just leave it there' he didn't look up, 'You can go down to the records room and dig out Hutch's previous convictions file.'

'But none of it can be used.' she protested.

'I know, I just need you to have a look. Be up to speed on what a toe-rag he really is, otherwise you may start banging on about mitigating circumstances or human rights or some other such shit.' he said, he pushed Hutch's statement over to her, 'Make some copies of this too.'

'Yes Guv' she took the statement, but remained in front of him.

He looked up, 'Why are you still here?'

'Don't you want to know where I was?' she asked.

He shook his head, 'No I want you to get to work on getting Hutch put away for a good few years.'

Gene left CID late afternoon, without referring to their dinner date. Alex pouted as she finished reading through Hutch's file. It was stomach churning stuff, the man was a sadist and a psychopath, no wonder Gene wanted him put away for as long as possible. She locked the file, her copy of Hutch's latest statement, and her notes in a drawer and looked around the room. It was almost empty except for Shaz.

'Doing anything exciting tonight Ma'am?' she asked as she took her coat from the hook.

'Supposed to having dinner with his nibs.' Alex said, 'But he wouldn't be tied down to a time or place, and now he appears to be absent.'

'Do you think it might snow?' Shaz was peering into the dark November night, 'The sky looks all yellow over there.'

'Pollution.' Alex said, 'Not seeing Chris tonight?'

'He's having a night out with Ray.' Shaz said, 'I'm meeting some friends at the Blitz, it's not really Chris's thing, he only goes to please me.'

'Maybe he and Ray will turn up there.' Alex said, and then giggled.

Shaz giggled too, 'Ray at the Blitz? Spouting off about poofters and ladyboys? He'd be lynched in five minutes. Have a good evening with the Guv.' she smiled widely.

'I'll try my best.' Alex replied.

oxxo

'I not your personal bloody chef' Luigi spluttered.

'Just do it' Gene said persuasively, 'and ring the flat when it's ready.'

'Melon balls in Cointreau, sacrilegio- Mama!' Luigi read the piece of paper Gene had thrust at him, ' Lamb noisettes' he shrugged and shook his head, 'haven't idea…Crepe Suzette? I am _Italian! _This is all French! Toadies!'

'Frogs not toads -look-just do the nearest thing to the Italian version' Gene said, slapping him on the back, 'I know you won't let me down. Give us one of those ice cream bombe things if you can't manage pancakes- pistachio.'

'You want my bloody blood next.' Luigi grumbled.

'Shit, forgot wine, nice wine, Luigi, rich and fruity, something that won't take three layers of skin off your tongue.' he smiled.

'Valpolicella- my second cousin in Verona- his produce.' Luigi said proudly.

'Yes fine, I expect you'll be passing the family discount he lets you have on to me?' Gene rubbed his hands. 'A couple of bottles? Make it three to be on the safe side. Key?'

Luigi tutted but handed over the spare key to Alex's flat.

Gene undid his tie and the top button of his shirt. In Alex's bathroom he nicked some of her toothpaste and finger cleaned his teeth, then he went into the kitchen and rifled through her cupboards looking for a drink. Finding a half bottle of scotch, he poured himself a good measure and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Twenty minutes later Alex arrived home.

She stopped dead as she entered the sitting room to sling her jacket down and saw Gene on her sofa happily swigging her scotch, 'How the hell?'

'Luigi gave me a key.' he said, 'Drink?' he had a spare glass at the ready.

'Yes thanks for offering me my own whisky.' she said haughtily, 'Very generous of you.'

'I'm like that' Gene nodded, pouring her drink and holding the glass up to her.

'You're a bit early.' Alex said, 'I'm not really ready…' she stood there awkwardly, it was like he was the one at home and she was a guest.

'Well- just thought there's no time like the present' Gene said softly, 'When it comes to getting things out of your system, I reckon you have to seize your chance.'

'I feel a bit grubby.' she said, taking the glass and trying not to touch his hand as she did so, 'maybe I'll just have a quick shower.'

'Be my guest.' he said, looking amused. 'Although I'm not adverse to a bit of grubbiness.'

'This was my flat last time I looked' she protested. 'I don't remember inviting you to let yourself in, it's…it's just not what I envisaged. I'm not ready.' she repeated lamely.

Gene drained his glass and stood up, 'So you want me to go?

She was aware just how tall and imposing he was, in the confines of her flat it was even more pronounced, she could smell him, aftershave, whisky and a dash of toothpaste combining to give off such a powerful aroma which, coupled with his closeness was almost enough to make her swoon, 'Er, no' she muttered, 'No you don't have to….'

He stood in front of her, gently sliding his hand under her wayward curls, lifting them gently, letting his thumb slide along her jaw line.

_Oh god he's going to kiss me_ she thought, her mind freezing so she could think of nothing else, she was fixated on his mouth, and how his hands were lifting her hair and holding her head so carefully. It was nothing like she expected it to be, her heart pumped violently and her legs were close to giving way as his lips brushed hers tenderly, he began to kiss her more forcefully, his tongue sliding into her mouth and seeking hers. Electric shocks travelled up and down the length of her entire body as she leaned against him and he pushed against her in return, still holding her face in his hands. They didn't stop kissing until they had to come up for breath and by then she was already lost, addicted, she needed more immediately. Her hand went up around the back of his neck, feeling the silkiness of his hair, his lion's mane, her free arm went around him, pulling him in, holding him, keeping him. He held her tightly in return, one hand cupping her arse, pushing her onto him so she could feel his erection. She cried out into his mouth. Somehow they were tearing at each others clothes with intense irritation that the clothes had the audacity to be there creating this unbearable barrier. Alex felt like she was in a dream, that this couldn't be happening, that the man who looked so unconcerned and cool and collected as he sat at his desk just a few hours before was now breathing heavily and trembling and ripping the fabric of her stripy top like it was tissue paper.

The phone rang and they both almost jumped out of their skins.

'Fuck, it's Luigi' Gene gasped, 'Leave it.' his eyes were huge and dark and glorious as he stared at her breasts heaving under the lace of her bra. He stepped back from her and gulped, 'Take it off'

'We should answer the phone' she was shaking uncontrollably.

'Take - it- off' he repeated breathlessly.

She pulled one strap down over her shoulder, watching him watching her. He looked like he was auditioning for the part of Robinson Crusoe standing there in his shredded shirt with his tie slung over his shoulder, the curve of his tummy showing tantalisingly through the tattered cotton. The phone carried on ringing but to her it sounded muted and distant. She looked down at herself as her breast sprung free and then glanced back at him.

He was feasting his eyes on her, licking his lips as he pulled at his tie to get it off. His expression gave her such a massive confidence boost that she hurriedly pulled down the other strap, exposing both her magnificent tits to him brazenly as she undid the hooks and let the bra drop to the floor. Gene managed to get his tie off and flung it on top of her bra. She stumbled towards him and helped him with his shirt. When they were both topless they dived at each other again, their kisses just a hair's breadth away from becoming bites. The phone fell silent as they unzipped each other and dropped to the floor in an undignified heap as they'd forgotten to take their boots off. Eventually they were fully undressed and Gene was exploring her body enthusiastically. Alex squealed as his lips travelled down her quivering torso, nibbling at her belly and hipbones, she squealed even louder as she found she had his cock in her hand, and goodness it was large 'Oh my god!'

As he parted her legs and licked the soft skin at the top of her thighs she started to wondered if she was about to explode, his hairy thigh brushed her cheek as she squeezed his cock and her hand travelled down its length.

'Bolly' he groaned.

'Please don't stop' she begged, shamelessly pushing his head between her legs.

'Mister Hunt!' yelled Luigi through the door, 'I 'ave your balls 'ere.'

'Oh sodding hell!' Gene groaned, peeping up at her from between her legs.

Alex smiled lasciviously and cupped Genes bollocks lovingly, 'I don't think you do Luigi.' she whispered, barely unable to contain her excitement. 'I think you'll find that in fact _I_ have his balls right here.'

oxxo


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Chapter Four

.

Two's company

.

Alex squeaked helplessly as she tried not to laugh.

Gene widened his eyes at her, 'You'll have to answer the door now, he knows you're here.' he whispered.

'I'm naked' she protested in the quietest voice possible.

'I'd noticed' he mouthed, still from his position between her legs.

'Get in the bedroom!' she hissed, panicking and dropping his balls, 'Take your clothes!'

They gathered the raggedy clothes quickly and both charged into the bedroom, Alex grabbing her bathrobe.

'Signorina Drake!' Luigi called insistently.

'Just coming Luigi' Alex called back, getting in a tangle with the robe as she tried to put it on. She could feel she was flushed, and certain she had red blotches around her mouth and neck from Gene's stubbly kisses as she stood at the door trying to get herself together enough to open it. Taking a deep breath she grasped the lock and pulled the door open a few inches, as she peered out, Luigi peered in.

'Sorry Luigi-I was about to take a shower.' she told him.

Luigi tried to look around her into the kitchen, 'Mr Hunt have terrible taste' he muttered, thrusting a bowl at her, 'Melon balls with orange liqueur- fighting flavours- eugh, I try it, not good.'

'Oh- I'm sure it'll be fine- wonderful.' Alex said hurriedly taking the bowl and trying to hold her robe high around her neck at the same time, wondering if Luigi could smell the lust that seemed to be oozing from each and every pore of her body.

'I have more' Luigi said, picking up two silver dishes wrapped in white linen, 'These are hot, I carry inside for you, where is Mr Hunt?'

'Mr Hunt?' Alex asked, as if she'd never heard of him.

'He arrange this.' Luigi pushed past her and took the dishes into the kitchen, looking round suspiciously as if he expected Gene to appear.

'Haven't seen him' Alex said in a high voice, 'I'm sure he'll be here any minute though, I must get ready. Thanks so much Luigi…'

Luigi went back to the door and picked up a box that clanked, 'Wine and ice cream- three trips I make up these bloody stairs. He owe me. Put the bombe in fridge.'

Alex nodded, 'Yes, I will, thanks so much, how wonderful, thank you.'

Luigi shook his head and muttered under his breath in Italian, he smiled bleakly at Alex, ''Ave a good evening. If he ever show up.'

Alex closed the door gratefully after babbling more wonderfuls and thank yous, and waited until she heard Luigi retreating.

'You can come out now.' she called to Gene.

'Comfortable here.' he called back.

Alex rested her head against the door, she had DCI Gene Hunt stashed away in her bedroom, suddenly she was nervous. She was also grubby and dishevelled, it wasn't the way she had imagined seducing him.

After deliberating for a second or two she headed to the bedroom. He was in her bed. Her dream had come true. Well not quite true because in her dream hadn't he worn black pyjamas? Now he was naked.

'Um, nice to see you're taking this making yourself at home thing to extremes' she said awkwardly.

'Bloody cold, lolling around in the altogether.' Gene pouted.

'I'm taking a shower.' Alex said.

'Spoilsport.' he frowned.

'I don't feel fresh.' she said.

'Didn't seem to bother you a few minutes ago.' he shrugged, 'Come on' he lifted the duvet invitingly, 'plenty of time for showers later.'

Somehow she found herself flinging off her robe and climbing into bed, Gene pulled her towards him with a strength she found breathtaking. Analysing herself in her head she realised that this was a turning point for her, she had always been attracted to slightly effeminate men before, steering well clear of alpha males, but this felt incredible, there was no doubt that he was the one calling the shots and she was shocked at how compliant she felt. His tongue was tormenting her left nipple and her whole body was covered in goosebumps as she gazed down at his blond head, and felt his erection pressed against her thigh.

'You taste fantastic' he told her as he came up for air, 'Sherbet, ice cream, strawberries with just a hint of…'

'Melon balls with Cointreau?' she giggled.

'Better than that- finest champagne.' he bit her bottom lip gently, and moved further over her. She shivered in ecstasy as his cock travelled up her thigh.

'I don't want to wait.' she whispered, spreading her legs open, 'I want you to take me.'

'Too impatient Bolly' he shook his head as his fingers tentatively stroked the slickness between her legs, 'See, this is good isn't it?' his breathing quickened.

'Very good' she rasped, squirming, feeling the need to bite his arm as he stroked her, he would have to stop because she couldn't cope with it, she was already right on the edge, how did he do it to her? There was just this thing about him and she didn't know what it was. Oh god, he was licking her eyelashes, she arched against him, feeling skin on skin, smelling their scents combined to a musky aphrodisiac.

Gene's cock hurt it was so damned hard, more than anything he wanted to plunge it into her, to hammer that fabulous body down into the bed, to ride on the crest of the Bolly, but if this was going to be a one time thing he had to make the most of it, of her, because knowing her when it was over he would be out of her system and there would be no more. He had to make it the best it could ever be if it was all he was going to get. He dipped his head to her neck, drinking her in, she was so warm and welcoming, and way, way out of his league, but here she was sighing and crooning and begging. Slowly his lips worked their way down her body, nibbling and licking, biting quite hard as he reached her belly and her hand began pushing his head down further.

'Please!' she was panting, pushing the duvet off as the heating kicked in.

He didn't speak, suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion that he had honestly never experienced before. Not that he was overly sexually experienced , he could count the number of women he'd had on two hands, Alex was the seventh and by the far the most beautiful, not that he was going to go overboard with the compliments, she was too big headed already. As his tongue collided with the soft saltiness of her most secret place, he suppressed a groan, there was something in her that broke his heart.

In return he felt velvet lips cover the tip of his cock, her own tongue probing, making it pulse and hurt even more. He couldn't come, he had to control himself, yet she tasted so intoxicating and now she was sucking him in deeper, her hands tickling his thighs and gently massaging his balls. He pulled her onto his tongue as she pulled off him and screamed, her breath a gentle breeze back over the top of his cock, knowing her first orgasm of the night was ripping through her, it had to be the way she was bucking against him, before she immediately took him in her mouth again, giving back what she had taken, forcing him to a mind-blowing climax.

He lay quietly resting his face between her legs for a long time afterwards. Alex was shocked that she was so open with him, that she didn't care he could see her as she was, from that angle, not to mention dirty and sweaty and post humongous orgasm. There was no embarrassed scrabbling up and looking for clothes, just a comfortable silence. They were both shattered and more than a little amazed by each other.

After ten minutes or so had passed she said, 'Time for that shower I think'

'Huh?' his head jerked, he blinked and looked up at her.

She realised she had roused him from a doze and felt guilty, 'Sorry'

'Shower, yes good.' he mumbled.

She disentangled herself from him gently and retrieved her robe, 'You're welcome to join me' she said as she left the bedroom.

He gave her a few minutes, stretching on the bed, reliving the last hour or so. Bit of a revelation, he hadn't expected her to be quite so enthusiastic. His wife hadn't really liked sex, or possibly if the truth was known she hadn't really liked sex with him, hardly surprising when he thought about it now; he had rarely been sober in those days and would stagger into the bedroom and impale himself on her while she apparently laid back and thought of Roger Whittaker, he thought maybe occasionally she may have had some kind of orgasm but he was never awake long enough to find out. It made him feel guilty in a way but he knew her puritan attitudes weren't his fault. Anyway why was he thinking about Carrie? He hadn't thought of her for months. He swung his legs off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He caught his breath as he entered the steamy room, what a magnificent arse Alex had, and it looked absolutely irresistible with water and shower gel bubbles sliding slowly over it. His erection zoomed up from nowhere and he stepped in behind her, she half turned and smiled encouragingly as his hands slithered onto her breasts, and pushed her bottom onto him.

With any other man Alex would have been outraged to find herself pushed roughly onto the cold tiles of the shower, but she rested her cheek against the hard surface, weak with lust, and braced herself as he took her from behind and his hand travelled down over her belly and between her legs to pleasure her, with his free arm strapped across her belly he held her onto him as the water streamed over both of them.

'So tight Bolly' he growled in her ear.

'Shut up and fuck me.' she panted, riding his hand.

When they both almost slipped over they knew things were getting too rough to stay in the shower, and he withdrew from her and took her arm to help her step out.

'What are you grinning at?' he asked.

'That' she nodded towards his cock, 'The size of it. Feel like I've hit the jackpot.'

'Not yet you haven't' he dipped his head to kiss her.

Still wet, they moreorless fell out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, collapsing wetly onto the bed, where Alex pulled him on top of her again, opening her legs and guiding him in, excited by the way their bodies clung moistly together creating a kind of intimacy neither had experienced before. As she looked up she could see how dilated the pupils of his eyes were, his long lashes blotting out some of his emotion, but not hiding what she really wanted to see. She knew in an instance that he was what she had wanted all her adult life, and found it heartbreaking that he had to be here, in this strange place and not in her real world. As his lips crashed onto hers she pulled him deeper inside her, almost crying because she knew she'd never have enough of him. Why did things always have to be so damned complicated?

Gene was finding it difficult to hold back as she squirmed and groaned beneath him, she was so much more beautiful naked than even he had imagined, he was trying so hard to be gentle with her but it was almost impossible, as he glanced down he could see himself disappearing inside her and just knowing that she was part of him and he was part of her overwhelmed him.

'Let it go' she whispered as their pubic bones collided over and over, 'Don't hold back.'

His hands went under her arse and he lifted her up slightly to a position he knew would give her even more pleasure, he heard her breathing quicken even more and smiled as she gave a half groan half wail.

'Gene' she said in a fluttery voice like the one she had used when they were in the vault.

'Alex' he moaned into her neck as he emptied himself into her.

.

'Hungry?' he asked, around twenty minutes later as they lay tangled together in the damp bed.

'You're not trying to tempt me with your balls I hope?' she replied drowsily.

'I tried to go for something that would slide down easily.' he said.

'I feel like I never want to get out of bed again.' she moved closer.

Gene's stomach rumbled, 'I'll bring them to the bed ' he said,' You're going to taste my balls if it kills me.'

'Thought I already had.' she muttered from under the sheet as she watched him walk bare arsed from her bedroom.

Five minutes later he was back, wearing her bathrobe and carry the dish of melon balls and two glasses, a bottle of wine poking precariously from the pocket of the robe. He poured them each a glass of wine and spooned up one of the melon balls.

'Slide your tongue around that' he told her, aiming the spoon at her mouth.

She locked eyes with him and opened her mouth obediently, trying not to make a face as the chilled fruit slid into her mouth, 'Um…different'

Gene scooped up a couple of the melon balls and ate them, 'Bugger, he was right wasn't he? Bloody awful. Hate it when he's right.'

'What's for main course?' she asked.

'You've already had that.' he said, almost shyly. 'Um, er lamb.' he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen again, coming back with a dish of cutlets surrounded by sauté potatoes and courgettes. 'Not very warm' he pouted, grabbing a cutlet and tearing the meat from the bone with his teeth, 'God I'm starving. Dig in Bolly.'

Alex picked up a fork and ate a piece of potato, it was warm but no longer crispy, she had a feeling if it had been eaten when it was supposed to be eaten it would have been delicious. Bless Luigi, he had really tried to pull out all the stops.

They ate every mouthful, enjoying their slovenly bed picnic. When they had finished Alex got up.

'Where are you going?' Gene chucked the last lamb bone back in the dish.

'See if there's any more wine.' Alex said, 'Can I have my robe?'

'You don't need a robe' he said, looking at her in a way that made her shiver with delight. 'As nature intended suits you best.' he watched appreciatively as she left the room, 'Don't forget the ice cream!'

.

Around two in the morning she felt him moving away from her and getting out of bed. A minute or so later it became apparent he was trying to get dressed.

'Gene!' she whispered urgently.

'Go back to sleep.' he said.

'You can stay.' she tried not make it sound like she was begging.

'I'm thinking of you- your reputation.' he told her, 'Don't want Luigi putting two and two together and making twelve.'

'It's nothing to do with him.' she said, 'Stay, you haven't even got a shirt.'

He dropped a kiss on the side of her mouth, 'Go back to sleep Bolls.'

As she heard the door to the flat close she felt desolate.

.

Gene stepped out into the freezing night and rubbed his gloved hands together. He must be crazy leaving her bed he realised. He looked up at the stars. They suddenly seemed huge, as though there was nothing else. Just him and the stars and infinity. The truth flitted across his mind, he was so used to rejecting it speedily it didn't hang around, and the huge stars were quickly replaced by the normal night sky and Luigi's building. The blakeys in his boots rang loud, echoing through the quiet dark as he hurried to the Quattro.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Five

.

Star crossed wotsits

…

'Oh but you are in my blood  
>You're my holy wine<br>You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet

Oh, I could drink a case of you darling  
>Still I'd be on my feet<br>I would still be on my feet'

(Joni Mitchell)

.

Alex was awake earlier than usual. She felt twitchy and dispossessed. Things hadn't gone according to plan. She replayed the night before over and over in her mind. Right, fine, so now it wasn't better, not better at all. The thought of him filled her stomach with thousands of butterflies; the knowledge that everything she had fantasised about was actually true, and incredibly Gene Hunt was that elusive man she had searched for so long. She had wanted to get him out of her system when what had actually happened was she had let him into her system.

Just after half past seven the phone rang. Alex let one hand slip out from under the duvet and grabbed it.

'Hello?'

'Drake'

'Hunt' she was cross he couldn't call her Alex or even Bolls.

'Don't be late.' he ordered.

'I wasn't intending to be late!' she snapped.

'Busy day' he sounded awkward, 'Er, maybe be best not to mention last night in front of the children.'

'You honestly think I'm going to give them a blow by blow account?' she asked incredulously.

'Dunno- wouldn't be the first time.' he replied.

'Oh for God's Sake get over yourself.' she said crossly, slamming down the phone. To annoy him, she decided she would be late, maybe five or ten minutes, just enough to set his pout off.

Gene allowed himself a tiny smile as Bolly got out of her pram, when she slammed the phone down he shrugged happily and relived a few memories of the night before. He still could barely believe his luck. His smile dissolved as he entered Fenchurch East ten minutes later and saw the Super waiting for him.

DSI Henderson invited Gene to his office and shut the door. 'Where were you?'

'Sorry?' Gene replied curtly.

'Last night, and earlier this morning. We've been trying to contact you.' the Super poured himself coffee from his filter machine.

'I do have a social life.' Gene protested.

'George Hutchinson was sprung last night from the prison van as he was being taken to Belmarsh and the guards killed. One shot, one had his throat slit.' the Super told him, ' from witness statements we're pretty sure it was the Bethnal Bastards, John and Andy Bates, later they paid Kiki Woods a visit, she's in intensive care with little hope of uttering any kind of expletive ever again.'

'Oh fuck.' Gene said.

'I know where you were.' Henderson said, 'My informants tell me you were with DI Drake until the early hours….'

'It's none of your bloody business!' Gene said, outraged.

Henderson moved in close to Gene, 'It is not permissible for you to have relations with your DI, or any of the officers in your care. You know that, Hunt, don't you? Deep down inside, you know your boundaries. You have taken your eye off the ball and look what happens. Instant mayhem. Think about it. Think what you're doing.'

'If I'd sat at home with only a bottle of Johnnie Walker for company the same thing would have happened.' Gene said.

The Super shook his head, 'No it wouldn't Hunt. What happened last night were reprisals, consequences, it's _their_ way of showing you that you are no longer in control. When you don't have control….. Anyway, get along to Bethnal Green CID and liaise with DCI Draper, give him all you've got on Hutchinson, he needs to be back in custody soon as.'

'Sir' Gene turned to leave.

'Stay away from Alex Drake.' Henderson warned.

Gene walked back towards the Super who looked slightly alarmed, 'I'll see who I want.'

'Any whore, any woman who's daft enough to take you on.' there was a slight sheen of perspiration on Henderson's top lip, he was rattled by Gene looming over him but tried to hide it. 'You can have anyone, _outside_ the Force.'

'Sir' the title rolled like an insult from Gene's lips.

.

Alex wandered into the incident room twenty minutes late and sneaked a peak into Gene's office, 'Where's the Guv?' she asked Chris, who was trying to master pom- pom making.

'Bethnal Green, with Ray, I wasn't invited.' Chris scowled as the strands of wool exploded out of his hand and ended up stuck to the carpet tiles, 'Sod it.'

'Well that's one Christmas present solved; I'll buy you the latest Kaffe Fassett knitting book.' Alex said brightly.

'You're in a good mood Ma'am.' Chris said, scrabbling about on the floor.

'Yes Chris, I suppose I am.' she smiled at him, 'How long did he say he'd be? The Guv?'

'He didn't' Chris stood up and put the strands of wool in the bin, 'Was in a right old strop, he just yelled at Ray and they both headed off out.'

Shaz called Alex, holding out the phone, 'For you Ma'am'

Alex fully expected the caller to be Gene, ordering her to join him and Ray, but it was Evan.

'I've just come back from France.' he told her, 'I've been thinking about you quite a lot. Wondered if you were free for dinner one evening?'

Alex was amazed by how disappointed she felt that he wasn't Gene, 'Er, sorry I'm seeing someone.'

'Oh' Evan sounded a slightly shocked, 'Well fine, maybe if it doesn't work out…'

'Do you know a man called William Braxton?' Alex asked. 'He knew Caroline.'

Evan hesitated before replying, 'William? Yes I know him.'

'Is he?' Alex hesitated too, 'Is he trustworthy?'

' Yes I suppose so. Surely you're not seeing him?' Evan sounded amused and faintly supercilious.

Alex thought of Evan's reaction if she told him that she was seeing Gene. Suddenly it dawned on her that the man she had doted on for most of her life was a narrow minded snob. Maybe he had improved with age she thought sadly, knowing that he hadn't really.

'No, I just met him and he spoke about Caroline.' she said, 'look Evan, I'm snowed under here.'

'Yes, sorry.' Evan said, 'Well, like I said, if it doesn't work out with your new beau….'

'Bye' she put the phone down.

Gene appeared back at Fenchurch just after six that evening, looking thoroughly pissed off and exhausted and heading to his filing cabinet. As Alex entered his office he was already pouring her a drink.

' There you go Bolls' he pushed it towards her carefully.

'Thanks.' she grabbed the tumbler.

'Super been talking to you?' Gene asked.

'No' she frowned. 'What about?'

'About us .' Gene took a gulp of his whiskey, 'He laid the law down to me. We're star crossed wotsits, you know, the Shakespeare thing…'

'Montagues and Capulets?' Alex giggled.

'Apparently I'm not allowed to shag my DI.' Gene said, 'But just call me Romeo Hunt.'

Alex giggled even more, Gene smiled.

'Glad you think it's funny' he said, 'He's serious, I've got to live off last night for the rest of my miserable days.'

Alex stepped closer, 'I never took you for a man who did as he was told.' she whispered. 'In fact, you're the most cantankerous, contrary, rebellious police officer I have ever known.'

'Yeah well, you've only ever known bloody wilting pansies 'til you met me' he said, looking down at her.

'So are you going to do as you're told?' she asked.

'Depends on who's doing the telling.' he said.

' DSI Henderson?' Alex tried.

'Nope' Gene shook his head.

'DI Alex Drake?' she asked.

'Maybe' he answered.

Their heads were getting closer and closer and suddenly they were aware they were being watched. They both noticed Shaz standing in the door way at the same time and jumped away from each other.

'Just got a phone call from the hospital' Shaz said, 'Kiki Woods died a few minutes ago.'

'Oh great' Gene's face set hard, 'Right! I'm having fucking Hutch before the night's out, where're Ray and Chris?'

'Luigi's.' Shaz said.

Gene wearily picked up his coat, 'Drake, ring Bethnal and tell them they need to pick up The Bastards soon as, although the way they work they'll probably take that to mean any time within the next five bloody years, Shaz, ring Luigi's and tell Chris and Ray I'll pick them up.'

'I'm coming' Alex said.

'You're not, do as you're told. Go home' he strode out of the incident room.

When Shaz had finished ringing Luigi's she looked up at Alex, 'Little Women eh?'

Alex nodded, when it came down to it though, Hutch scared the life out of her, he was more cold hearted than Arthur Layton. Layton had put a bullet in her head, Hutch would have absolutely no qualms about doing worse, she thought of the report she had read on him, how he had tortured women, maybe this time Gene was right to try and protect them.

.

Around four in the morning Gene knocked on the door of her flat. She was awake, unable to sleep with worry about him, and about Ray and Chris, but mostly him. She let him in immediately.

'Did you get him?' she asked.

He nodded, 'At his mother's of all places. The Bethnal Bastards are also enjoying a secure cell as we speak.'

'Drink? Coffee?' she asked.

'If that's all that's on offer.' he said.

'Hug?' she asked shyly.

'That's better.' he mumbled.

She put her arms around him and breathed in the smell of his exhaustion, whiskey, fags, dry cleaning fluid, hours old aftershave, he sighed heavily, his breath tickling her neck and hardening her nipples ,'Go to bed' she whispered, 'I'll make you tea, it won't keep you awake like coffee.'

'Can't get in your clean and fragrant bed Bolls, I smell like a tom cat.' he said, leaning on her.

'Yes you can, do as you're told. Like I did earlier.' she removed her arms and pointed him in the direction of the bedroom.

By the time she arrived with the tea he was spark out, clothes in a sad heap on the floor. She crawled in beside him and he flung one arm over her but didn't wake.

She was awakened several hours later by the phone; Gene stirred, their legs tangled.

'DI Drake' she said.

'Hello Alex' DSI Henderson said crisply, 'You wouldn't happen to know where DCI Hunt is would you?'

Gene's thighs squeezed one of hers. She smiled at him through the strange morning light. 'No, haven't a clue.' she lied smoothly.

'He is conspicuous by his absence,' Henderson said, 'I've been told he was working most of the night but he is usually at his desk at a decent time the next day.'

'He's not a robot.' Alex said, 'Have you ever thought he might just be tired and has gone home to bed?'

'Yes, he could be, but I've phoned his home and got his extremely inappropriate answer phone message.' Henderson said stiffly, 'if you do see him, tell him I'd like a word will you?'

'Yes Sir.' Alex replied.

'Are you coming into work?' Henderson asked.

'I have the morning off, dental appointment.' Alex said, 'It's in the diary.'

'Oh, right, well hopefully nothing too drastic.' Henderson said, 'See you this afternoon.'

'Yes Sir.' Alex replied.

'Very accomplished.' Gene said softly as she put the phone down, 'Thing is, how will I ever know if you're lying to me?'

Alex grabbed the phone and redialled, 'Shaz? Can you put a dental appointment for me today in the diary straight away? Without anyone noticing?'

'You want me to make you an appointment?' Shaz said loudly.

'Scchhh, No, just put it in the diary so if the Super looks it'll be there. It's not a real appointment.' Alex said.

'Right' Shaz sounded mystified.

'I'll be in this afternoon.' Alex said.

'Yes ,things are quiet anyway because of the snow.' Shaz said. 'The Guv's not here, maybe there are ten foot drifts in Ealing?'

'Snow?' Alex said.

'Are you still in bed?' Shaz asked astutely, 'And if so who with?' as she was speaking the penny dropped, 'Hang on, you're not here and the Guv's….not here.'

'Just put the appointment in the diary Shaz.' Alex said tartly putting the phone down.

Gene got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, seconds later he was back, 'Need a toothbrush,'

'There's a new one in the cabinet.' she said.

When he came back into the room she was half expecting him to start getting dressed, but he got into bed and pulled her into his arms, 'Bloody freezing. Shaz was right, it's snowing'

'We've got all morning in this warm bed.' she said happily.

'First time I've bunked off- ever.' he said, kissing her.' Should be fun.'


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Chapter Six

.

The truth is out there.

.

Alex was lying in his arms with a stunned expression on her. They had been silent for the last few moments, watching the snow falling outside her bedroom window.

'Time?' Gene broke the spell.

'Nearly midday' she said.

'Right well, as delightful as this has been…..'he removed his arms from her and got out of bed, 'time to get back to the station before the Super decides to pension me off.' he stole a glance at her as he slid one arm into his crumpled shirt. 'So did it work?'

'Worked for me' she smiled lazily.

'Didn't for me.' he said, zipping his trousers with his shirt still untucked, 'Aw sod it.'

Alex felt a stab of alarm, 'What do you mean?'

'You said if we had a couple of quick bunk ups we'd get each other out of our systems.' Gene said, 'Not happening Bolly.'

She grinned, 'I may have miscalculated. Underestimated.'

'Shall we just call it work in progress?' Gene suggested.

'You mad romantic fool.' Alex mumbled through the top of the duvet, watching him comb his hair; it was strange how these little intimacies affected her, like he was letting her in where he hadn't before. For the first time since she had arrived in his world, the gnawing, all pervading desire to get the hell back out of it again had gone.

.

The Super, grim as could be, was waiting for Gene. He looked like he'd been sucking lemons all day.

Gene went for the bright and breezy approach, 'Morning Sir'

'It's afternoon.' the Super said, 'In case you hadn't noticed.'

Gene tried to give a shit but found he couldn't, he was happy, still all warm and toasty from Alex Drake's bed, he felt like the cat who fell on his feet in a puddle of cream.

The Super told him to sit down and Gene sat watching him pace his office like a headmaster; after an unsettling amount of time he said, 'I told you to keep away from Drake, warned you.'

'With respect' Gene said, showing no respect at all, 'It's going to be a little difficult, we work together.'

'You need to start taking my advice.' the Super said leaning forward with his hands on his desk, 'Think about what you're doing, it'll lead to tears.'

'Not my tears' Gene said quickly, 'I don't do 'em, no regrets and all that shit.'

'Without spelling it out I just can't see how to get through to you Gene.' Henderson looked exasperated, 'so I'll try to say it in words you'll understand. You're fucking things up for Drake, taking away the chance she has of a happy ending. Pissing on her matches.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Gene frowned, wondering if the Super was having some sort of breakdown.

'Just let her go 'the Super said. 'I don't want to have to elucidate.'

'No, could be painful.' Gene replied.

'Oh it would be, for you especially.' the Super warned.

.

As he left the Super's office Gene saw Alex heading to the incident room. He watched her until she turned the corner of the corridor. How could he let her go? In all his years working on the force nothing had ever felt so right. She was keeping something from him though, he knew it and had tried to ignore it, but Henderson was so insistent that Gene didn't take things any further and Gene couldn't for the life of him think why. He followed Alex into the incident room. By the time he entered she was already at her desk with Hutch's file open in front of her. He glanced at her as he passed. She smiled shyly. He nodded briefly before carrying on into his office.

'Kind of the Guv to give you a lift to work' Shaz trilled, as Ray's head twisted ninety degrees.

'He didn't.' Alex replied hastily, 'I've just come from the dentist.'

'Check up?' Ray grinned, winking at Shaz, 'no drilling of any kind? No grinding?'

'No, just a clean and polish, he said my teeth are perfect.' Alex said. 'but I may have a little cosmetic work done in the future, nice of you all to be so concerned. Now, shall we get on with building a watertight case against Hutchinson?'

Around four in the afternoon it began snowing again and a call came in that a Father Christmas had been found dead outside the back of Fenchurch Marks and Spencer's.

'Bloody hell, is nothing sacred?' Gene grumbled as they headed out to the Quattro, 'Murdering Father Christmas!'

'He's not the real one.' Alex said gently.

'How do you know?' Chris asked, 'he could be.'

'Still plenty of time for them to train up another.' Ray said, 'imagine if it had happened nearer Christmas.'

'Yes imagine' Alex said, watching Gene's hand mastering the gearstick as they swung out of the car park. 'Thank God wannabee Father Christmases are ten a penny eh Ray?'

Uniform had taped off the scene by the time they arrived. The Father Christmas's corpse was wedged awkwardly between two industrial sized bins. Snow fell thickly and by the time forensics arrived the dead man's red suit was turning white.

'Just another day in paradise.' Gene said angrily, lighting up and kicking one of the bins. 'Jesus!' he stomped off up the alley.

Alex followed him. 'You ok?'

'No I'm not ok' he said, 'this world just gets shittier and shittier.' He had snow on his eyelashes and smoke streaming from his mouth, 'It's supposed to be coming up to the season of goodwill, yet the scum prowling these streets don't give a flying fuck. What the hell was their motive Bolls? Enlighten me please. Explain it to me.'

Chris appeared, 'He was nicking out of date sandwiches from the bins, his pockets are full of them.'

'Where did he work, I wonder?' Alex said, 'Marks and Spencer's don't employ Father Christmases do they?'

'He was a street Santa, according to the manager' Chris said, 'he'd told him before about rifling through the bins.'

'So he was a freegan' Alex said.

'Might have known you'd have a bloody name for it.' Gene said.

Ray joined the group,' Looks like he was stabbed Guv. Can't find an ID'

'Get him to the morgue' Gene said bleakly, throwing his cigarette end into the snow. 'Right Bolls, let's go and have a word with this manager.'

The shop lights hurt their eyes as they came in from the cold and dark; all the shiny pretty things stacked high for sale, a stark contrast to the grim scene they'd left outside. The manager took them into his office and ordered tea for them.

'So you found him?' Gene asked.

'No, one of the food hall assistants came across him when they were disposing of some out of date items.' the manager said, 'We have terrible trouble with thieves, round the bins like locusts sometimes.'

'It's cold and they're hungry.' Alex said, 'I've never understood how your company can prosecute people who are simply doing the planet a favour by eating up your excess, did you know that waste food rots anaerobically, emitting methane, a greenhouse gas?'

The manager looked befuddled, 'Why are you lecturing me, I didn't kill him.'

A woman arrived with tea and biscuits on a tray, the manager gave her a dismissive nod as she settled the tray on his desk.

'Do you know his name?' Gene asked, stirring sugar after sugar in his tea.

'Clive something' the manager said, 'Davis, Davies? Something like that.'

'Where did he live?' Gene dunked a sultana cookie in his tea.

'I haven't a clue, you could try asking in the café down the road, Roberta's, he spent more time in there then actually performing his Father Christmassy duties.' the manager replied.

'Right' Gene grabbed another cookie. 'Can we have a word with the person that found him?'

The manager phoned through to ask for the assistant to come to his office but found she'd gone home early.

'We'll drop in tomorrow.' Gene said, standing up.

'It's her day off tomorrow, I think.' the manager said, looking through a rota.

'Well we'll go and see her then, address?' Gene said.

The manager scribbled down an address and phone number.

'We'll be back.' Alex said, 'We'll try not to be too disruptive but we need to check out the scene of crime in daylight.'

The manager nodded, 'This is all very upsetting, especially at this time of year, our busiest time.'

'Hmm' Gene frowned, 'Doubt it'll affect your profits, if that's all you're worrying about.'

Alex hurried him out of the office before he got too fired up.

.

The café staff only knew Father Christmas as Clive, and hadn't a clue where he lived. It was almost seven when they got back to Fenchurch, London was severely clogged up by snow and the journey took twice as long as usual. On the way Gene had a go at some traffic police who only seemed to be making matters worse.

'What's wrong with you?' Alex asked quietly as they walked ahead of Ray and Chris.

'Nothing' he replied, bursting through the station doors.

'Desperate for the loo' Alex muttered, diverting off to the ladies.

When she arrived in CID, Viv was in Gene's office and the two men looked like they were doing a spot of male bonding. Ray and Chris were looking for a Clive Davis or Davies on the records. Alex felt a bit like a spare part, so she went to the kitchenette to make more tea.

Gene passed Viv a scotch, 'Need your advice.'

'Ok' Viv looked interested.

'If you had a woman… and she was…' Gene looked pained, 'the stuff of fantasies, the one you.. .oh fuck, you know what I mean.'

'The real thing?' Viv asked.

'Er, I guess, as near as it could ever be.' Gene admitted. 'And you knew there was something not right about her, she was keeping something from you, and someone else was warning you off her. What would you do?'

Viv shrugged, 'I'd talk to her about it, ask her straight.'

'What if you didn't want to know the truth, if you were shit scared of it?' Gene asked.

'Then I guess I'd always be wondering and eventually things would fall apart between us.' Viv said, 'I always find the best relationships are built on trust and communication.'

'You read too many Woman's Owns' Gene sighed, 'but yeah, guess you're right. It's the only thing I can do.' he refilled Viv's glass.

'Cheers' Viv grinned, 'This'll help me get through the night shift.'

'Send you to sleep more like.' Gene said, 'Right, Luigi's beckons.'

'Thought you were going to have a heart to heart with this mystery lady?' Viv said.

Gene nodded towards Alex who was tottering through to the incident room with mugs of tea, 'No mystery Skip.'

'Bloody hell!' Viv's jaw dropped.

'Yeah it was a shock to me an' all' Gene said.

.

'Bolly!' he called a few minutes later.

'Guv?' she looked up expectantly.

'You need to eat' he told her, standing in front of her desk, 'Shall we adjourn to a little Italian place I know?'

'What about Father Christmas ?' Alex asked.

'Chris and Ray are on it, if they find out who he is they'll come and get me,' Gene grabbed her jacket and slung it at her. 'if not, someone may notice he's missing as the night goes on.'

'You're actually delegating?' Alex said in a shocked voice.

'Delegating and prioritising.' Gene replied.

In Luigi's he sat her at a reserved table, grabbing the reserved sign and putting on the next smaller and more cramped table. Luigi rushed up shaking his head, but when he saw Gene's face he backed off muttering furiously.

'Oi Luigi!' Gene said loudly, 'House rubbish .' he pushed a menu at Alex. 'What?' he asked as he saw her expression.

'Do you have to be so…rumbustious ?' she groaned.

'You need a drink, and something to eat.' he replied, lowering his voice, 'I know that nothing of high calorific value has passed those beautiful lips in a good few hours.'

Alex blushed like a schoolgirl and hid behind the menu, 'I'll have the risotto.'

When the meal arrived he waited until she'd eaten half of it before bringing up what was on his mind.

'Why is Henderson warning me off you?' he asked , 'He had another go today.'

'I don't know, because he doesn't approve of relationships in the workplace maybe ?' Alex replied.

'Doesn't have a problem with Shaz and Chris, and think what that'll do to the gene pool if they reproduce.' Gene said. 'He said I'm fucking things up for you, how am I doing that?'

Alex looked puzzled, 'You're not. I'm fine.'

'I just get the feeling you're keeping something from me.' Gene said, his eyes scanning hers. 'You're not lying to me, but you're not telling me things that maybe I should know.'

'If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me.' Alex felt sick suddenly.

'What am I to you?' he asked. 'honestly?'

Alex shielded her face with her wine glass, 'Honestly?'

He nodded.

'Well, you're…' she took a deep breath and tried to separate the jumbled thoughts in her head, 'you're the piece that fits better than any other.'

He gave a fleeting smile, 'The other pieces must have been pretty rough and misshapen then.'

'It's the best way I can describe it without getting all soppy and girly.' Alex said, You wouldn't like that would you?'

'I don't know, maybe I would.' Gene shrugged, he suddenly realised he was letting his feelings for her sidetrack the main issue. 'This Braxton bloke- the stuff he said…'

Alex wanted to get up and run away.

Gene saw her face, 'Right! Tell me the truth. Now.'

Alex put her glass down and refilled it from the jug, trying to keep her hand steady, 'I come from the future.' she said, looking into his eyes, 'I was shot and I ended up here with you. Sam was the same as me, it's how I knew of him, he'd told me about you…'

Luigi came up to clear their plates.

'Not now Luigi' Gene said in a voice so quiet but authoritative the little Italian melted away immediately. 'Go on' he said to Alex.

'Well, I…my daughter….there was a hostage situation….Arthur Layton…' she couldn't look at him.

'Layton!' Gene said.

'Yes, drugged up and strung out, I think he was blackmailing Evan…..' she suddenly felt like a great weight had lifted off her shoulders.

'Evan!' Gene shook his head.

'Stop repeating every name.' Alex told him, 'Layton let the hostage go, he wanted me, and then Molly appeared and he grabbed her, luckily he let her go again, but he got away. Then Evan came and took Molly and went to my car. Layton was there, he made me drive him somewhere out of the way, and then forced me onto a barge at gunpoint, I tried to reason with him but it didn't work, he shot me. I saw the bullet coming for me…and then I woke up on the Thames at a party, not long after that was were you came in. There, I've told you, been absolutely straight with you, and you don't believe me do you?'

Gene pouted at her, poor cow, he knew she was strange but he hadn't thought she was crazy until now, yet he could see she really believed she was telling him the truth. He was about to tell her they'd get her the best psychiatric help available when a flashback of Sam shot into his head.

_Okay. Alright. Surprise me. What year is it supposed to be?_

'What year?' he mumbled.

Alex looked relieved and shocked at the same time, '2008'

Gene poured more wine and thought hard, after a few long minutes he asked, 'The little girl with Evan?'

'Me' Alex smiled uncertainly. 'Mini me'

'You know this can't happen don't you?' he looked pale.

Alex took his cigarettes, removed one from the pack and lit it for him, 'There's so much more I want to tell you.'

'My brain won't take it.' Gene said quietly, taking the cigarette.

'We'll go upstairs, talk all night if we have to.' Alex said hurriedly, 'I need you Gene, don't wobble. The only thing that matters to me is that you believe me and know everything.'

Gene nodded, 'Lead the way.'


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story and Happy New year everyone!

.

Chapter Seven

.

I was needed and I wasn't there.

.

Gene knew something was very out of kilter because he was drinking orange juice. He was sitting on the sofa and Alex was sitting dead opposite him on the coffee table, their knees touching.

'So Sam was from your time?' Gene was hoarse, he'd asked her so many questions and still things weren't making any damned sense. She'd told him her story so far but Sam hadn't figured much. It explained stuff though, explained a lot. With Sam and with Alex.

'He was in Manchester, he came back for a while to the twenty first century, and I was working on his case. Coppers who had suffered near death experiences' she spoke quickly, urgently.

'He wasn't near death, all the time I knew him, he was….the whole thing about Tyler was how _alive_ he was.' Gene knew he was doing an impression of a goldfish and tried to stop.

'He came back, and then he went again.' Alex said gently, taking Gene's hand, 'He had this thing that he'd left you all in terrible danger, he said it was a train robbery? He couldn't cope with the guilt. He jumped off the roof. He was in a meeting, cut his hand on a paper cutter or something. The other officers I spoke to said he looked at them like they were all complete strangers. He told them he couldn't feel anything, and got up and left the room. They thought he'd gone to clean up his hand, but the next thing they knew he was splattered on the ground outside the station.'

'He topped himself?' Gene looked horrified.

'Only in the future' Alex said, knowing how incredible it sounded.

'He was here- I mean in Manchester….the train robbery…. I was shot-not much though' Gene said, as he spoke a grainy cine film rattled through his mind; Ray, Chris, Annie, 'In the tunnel, Sam disappeared, then he came back….' the memories of the train robbery were suddenly intercut with images of union flag bunting and a large gun, like a joke gun with 'BANG' on a piece of cloth at the end of it. He felt the scratchy serge of a police uniform and looked down at his legs. 'I was shot.' he repeated numbly. He did a double take as he looked over Alex's shoulder, in the corner of the ceiling there was a patch of starlight, the brightest stars he had ever seen.

Alex turned her head, 'What is it? Oh a cobweb, I'm not all that domesticated am I?'

Gene touched his forehead, felt something sticky, pulled his fingers away quickly and looked at his hand, it was clean. He looked at the corner of the ceiling, it was just a cobwebby corner again, no stars.

'So… you?' he asked her shakily.

'I think I'm still alive there.' she said, her bottom lip quivering.

'Bolls you can't be in two places at once, not even you could manage that.' he was trying so hard not to go insane but his world seemed to be gathering speed and spinning out of control.

'I know you think I'm crazy.' she said, a tear sliding down her cheek, 'But I'm in a coma in 2008, I haven't died- yet. I hear them. They talk to me, the people from my world, my time.'

'But ….look…' he seemed lost for words for once.

'Please Gene, just believe me.' she begged.

He sighed deeply and stood up, 'Need a smoke.' he went to the corner or the room and sat at the glass table.

Alex knew to give him some space, she went to the kitchen to pour more drinks, deciding his adventure into fruit juice had probably died a natural death she poured him a large scotch.

.

DSI Henderson was at a dinner party when the call came through about the station.

His wife tutted and shook her head as he bent to tell her he was needed at work.

'Tell me something new.' she said crossly.

'I have to go,' he said. 'I've ordered a taxi for you at 12.30.'

As he hurried across London in the taxi he'd called for himself his stomach churned nastily. Why had Drake ended up in Hunt's care? Any fool could have foreseen that they would be attracted to each other. Except the fool on the hill apparently. Now things were breaking up, happening out of sequence, old Nick would be sending his representative along pretty damned smartish Henderson had no doubt, he just hoped it wouldn't be the slimy reptilian Keats, or the creepy Morgan. He was surprised the bad guys hadn't shown up already, but then things had happened very quickly, and Hunt in love was unprecedented.

At Fenchurch Viv greeted him worriedly, 'The files' he shoved one in front of the DSI, that particular one was concerning a crime committed in 1991, but there were others, with assorted jumbled dates, investigated by an assorted jumble of officers.

'How can this be from the future? I don't understand' Viv said.

Henderson saw a black cloud hovering over Viv's head and shivered, 'I don't know, it's a mistake maybe, a nine instead of an eight.' he said.

'What about the others then? All the dates are wrong.' Viv had lost his customary cool demeanour 'What the hell's going on?'

'Where's Hunt?' Henderson barked, stalling'- oh don't tell me .Let me guess' he grabbed the phone and called Alex.

'It's not a good time, he can't come to the phone right now.' Alex said when he asked to speak to Gene.

'I'll come to you two then.' Henderson said, putting the phone down before she had time to reply.

.

As Gene smoked on the fire escape he looked across the London skyline. It wasn't home. It could never be home. Maybe he should throw in the towel and go back to Manchester, he would be able to think more clearly there.

_Guv?_

'Sam?' he would know that voice anywhere.

_What have I told you about thinking too much? You__'__re not equipped for it._

'Cheeky bastard as always' Gene said.

_There are things you__'__re better off not knowing, not thinking about. Put them back in the box._

'Too late, they're already out and running riot.' Gene said, crushing out his cigarette and flicking the dog end down to Luigi's backyard.

_Just do your best for her Guv, it__'__s all you can do, you__'__re not God._

'But what can I do for her, what's best?' Gene asked.

_I dunno, tell her to __'__rage against the dying of the light__'__ maybe?_

'So she'll be gone from here? She'll leave?' Gene said miserably.

_At the moment it__'__s you keeping her here, she__'__s stopped fighting to get home._

'I've got to let her go then.' Gene said.

_If you love someone set them free._

'Who mentioned love? You ….girl!' Gene said, but he was close to tears. It was a strange feeling.

_Just do your best Guv. The right thing._

A breeze crossed his face tenderly and he felt an absence. He knew that Sam had gone.

When he got back inside the flat Henderson had arrived and was looking grim.

'Sir' Gene frowned.

'Yes, Detective Inspector, you'll never learn to do as you're told will you?' Henderson said, taking the glass of whisky Alex had poured him.

Gene nodded, 'Seems that way, but every now and again I have a habit of surprising people. Could I have a private word with my DI? If you wait for me outside I won't be long.'

When Henderson had downed his drink and gone Gene turned to face Alex. She looked wary, scared.

'Gene' she started to move towards him.

He held up his hands and shook his head, 'He's right. He's been right all along.' he said gently, 'We don't belong together Bolly. We're from different worlds. You told me that.'

Her face had turned ashen, 'Please don't do this. I need you Gene, so much, you don't know how much.' her hand reached up to his face.

He closed his eyes and tried not to shiver at the effect her touch had on him, ' You don't need me. You need your daughter, your world.'

'I need you too.' she whispered. 'I'm so alone here.' she grabbed his hand desperately.

'You have to fight to get back.' Gene told her, even though he tried not to his fingers entwined hers,, 'I can't help you, it's something you need to do alone, I'm putting you up for transfer.'

'No!' she dropped his hand.

'We have to do this for both our sakes.' he said.

Anger flashed into her eyes, 'That's it isn't it? I'm upsetting your world, making things uncomfortable for you. Of course Gene Hunt would never put anyone above himself and Fenchurch East would he? I've been closer to you than any other human being, we've done things I'd never have done with anyone else. I trusted you completely, and now, when it comes down to the nitty gritty you're scared , scared to take me on, to believe in me. That's the real truth of it all isn't it?'

'Maybe.' he nodded. 'Thing is Bolls, it was good, you and me, professionally, and in other… er…ways, but Henderson has a point. How can we work together? You'd always be putting me off my stride. I've always been able to trust my own judgement, my gut feeling, but lately I'm wondering about stuff, hesitating- he who hesitates is lost.'

'Of course.' Alex hauled back her pride and stood tall, staring him out, dry eyed. 'Can't have a little woman putting you off your stride can we? Messing things up, making you question yourself and your methods. You know, a week or so ago I was thinking of asking for a transfer and then we got….close. It was a mistake, getting close I mean, and while we're rolling out the platitudes, I guess you never should mix business with pleasure…'

'Don't think it wasn't great…' Gene said.

'Wasn't that great if I'm honest.' Alex cut in coldly, 'I've had better.'

His eyes looked wounded, she could see how hurt he was, but she was hurting too.

He picked up his coat, 'Well, I'd better….'

'Yes, yes, scuttle off.' she said, 'Mustn't keep the Super waiting.'

'I think it's best if you stay away from the station until the transfer comes through.' Gene said.

'Yes, so do I.' she agreed.

'But if you need anything I'm on the end of a phone….' he said.

'I won't.' she said.

Their eyes met and shared what they really wanted but they didn't back down.

As Gene left the flat he wanted to go back and hold her for one last time but he forced himself to keep walking; it was the only way.

.

Henderson took Gene to a bar in a back street and bought him a triple scotch.

'I know it's hard in your position.' he said, 'But you did the right thing.'

'Gene Hunt saves the world again.' Gene smoked and knocked back the scotch, 'I knew it was too good to be true, woman like that, there had to be a catch.'

'You've still got your station though, that's the main thing isn't it?' Henderson said.

'Apparently.' Gene said dryly, as he drank, the image of the bunting with the union flag flashed through his head again. 'Who am I?' he said, almost to himself.

'Don't dwell on it.' Henderson told him, 'You're Gene Hunt, the guv'nor of Fenchurch East CID, that's all you need to remember- focus on that.'

Gene nodded, 'Good advice Sir, another drink?'

.

The next day he was back at the helm, raging at his team, hung-over, bellowing like a maddened bull. Only Shaz had the courage to face up to him.

'Guv?'

'Yes Granger?' he snapped.

'Where's the Ma'am? Dentist's again?' she stood firm in front of him.

'She's finally had enough of us. Put in for a transfer.' Gene said, 'Next question?'

'But….she wouldn't just go would she?' Shaz said, puzzled, 'Not without saying goodbye.'

'Dunno' Gene shrugged, 'I'll never understand you women.'

'You don't seem very worried.' Shaz accused, 'I thought she was part of us, part of the A team.'

'So did I' Gene replied, 'Seems like we were both wrong.'

.

'What's the time?'

Alex heard a strange female voice. She was dreaming, she had to be. She was in her bed in the flat. Gene wasn't there, his side of the bed was unbearably cold.

'9.06' another female voice said.

She could hear music fading out; _ back to life, back to reality__…_

'So what year is it on the time tunnel today?' a Smashie and Nicey type DJ was babbling.

'1989?' Alex murmured.

'She spoke!' the first female voice said.

'No, it was the machine bleeping.' the second said. 'her readings are changing though, look.'

'Bleep the surgeon' the first said. 'Quickly!'

By the time the surgeon arrived everything had returned to normal. Alex had stabilised but was as deeply in her coma as she had ever been.

'The machine could be faulty' the surgeon said, 'I'll get it checked.'

The first nurse, Anna, knew she hadn't been mistaken though. She spoke to Alex each time she went to her.

'I know you're in there somewhere.' she told her, 'Come on, wake up, Molly's waiting for you.'

.

Alex woke and looked around the flat. She had been so sure this time. The music had been so clear, Soul II Soul, Back II Life. Then she remembered that Gene had given up on her. She got out of bed and made the blackest of black coffees. She really was alone now. All alone in 1981.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Chapter Eight

.

Put on your red shoes and dance the blues

.

Gene hadn't banked on feeling so bad. If there was one thing that the Gene Genie prided himself on it was seeing things through to the bitter end. With Alex he had ducked out long before the finish line was even in sight. It didn't help that everyone in CID, with the exception of maybe Ray, seemed to hold him totally to blame for Alex leaving so abruptly.

'Come for a drink Guv' Ray said, at the end of what seemed the longest day since Gene and his dissimilar deputies had arrived in London.

Gene sat morosely at the bar in Luigi's, wishing he was a fly on the wall in the flat above; needing in some torturous way to know that Bolly felt as terrible as he did.

'Maybe the next one'll be safe.' Ray tried placatingly, 'Y'know- Betty Turpin/HMS Ark Royal safe.'

Gene knocked back Luigi's finest single malt and nodded. He grabbed his coat.

'I'm going home.'

Ray was disappointed, he had hoped that Gene would return to his usual self now Alex was out of the picture, instead he had raged until he had blown himself out like an angry storm and was now quiet, sad even. 'You want me to come with?'

Gene looked at Ray, 'Of course I bloody don't.'

'Where's he off to?' Chris asked as he came to the bar to get more drinks and watched Gene hurry out.

'Home' Ray drew deeply on his fag.

'Has he got one?' Chris laughed.

'Of course he's bloody got one.' Ray replied,' It's just a case of him remembering where it is.'

'Serves him right.' Chris said, 'You don't mess a woman like Drake about.'

'Who said he messed her about?' Ray said crossly, 'I reckon it was the other way round. Bloody cow crushed him. Just like Shaz will crush you one day.'

.

Alex was in bed. Next door in the sitting room the television talked to itself. She had watched it for hours, wondering if something would happen, a message from home, but after a while she crawled off to her bed, leaving it on for company. She fell asleep thinking of Gene, not Molly, but it was Molly she dreamed of. Molly coming home from school each day to a birthday cake that got mouldier and mouldier, the icing splattered with candle wax.

'I will come back' Alex told her, 'Don't give up on me.'

.

In 2008 the nurse who had been so sure she heard Alex speak had told Evan, so Evan kept an almost constant vigil beside her bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to wake up because if she did he'd have to look her in the eye, and he couldn't see how he was going to manage it. The surgeon had explained just how unlikely it was that Alex would have spoken, due to the deterioration of her brain functions, and Evan despised himself for the guilty relief he felt.

As he studied her there seemed to be absolutely no indication that things were improving. After a few days Evan decided the nurse had been mistaken, but he kept up his vigil. Molly joined him when she wasn't at school and sat at her mother's bedside with heartbreaking hope.. Evan could barely look her in the eye either.

.

'A word, Gene' Henderson said, when he met him in the corridor.

Gene stopped walking and looked at him.

'She's transferred- World's End.' Henderson said.

'Bloody hell, a bit drastic.' Gene replied.

'Chelsea' the Super said. 'They'll look after her there- the DCI -Branson, he's a forward thinking sort of chap. He jumped at her.'

'He better not jump on her.' Gene seethed.

'It's not your problem anymore.' Henderson reminded him.

'No' Gene agreed, 'Thanks for telling me. Has she….er… moved? Out of the flat?'

Henderson nodded. 'It's for the best.'

Gene felt ice seep into the pit of his stomach. He left the Super and hurried to his office. As he slumped behind his desk he stared at the double doors of the incident room, imagining Alex walking through them; he hadn't realised just how much her arrival every morning had set the mood for his day, and now he was left with Ray and Chris and their idiotic antics and Shaz squealing her head off every five minutes. He sighed deeply and wished he could have a glass of scotch but it had only just gone eight o'clock in the morning, too early even for him. To distract himself he grabbed the Daily Mirror- a five year old girl had been reunited with her parents after being missing for several days, because she was from Manchester the story took his interest. The little girl had been dumped from a stolen car and left to wander in a remote area several miles away from home, Farringfield Green.

Gene felt a nasty jolt as he read the name. Farringfield Green, why did the name seem as if it should mean something to him?

Ray appeared at his office door, 'Guv? I think we may have a lead on Cain and Abel, apparently Cain visited a pawn brokers in White Chapel yesterday evening.'

Gene chucked down the Mirror and stood up, 'Come on then, Raymondo, what are we waiting for?'

.

'I'm David Branson.' her new DCI was tall, with dark wiry hair, large brown eyes and a broken nose.

Alex giggled nervously, 'Really? Not Richard then?'

'DCI David Branson.' the man said, humourlessly.

Alex remembered her manners and held out her hand, 'DI Drake. Bol…. er…Alex.'

David clutched her hand for a couple of seconds too long and Alex didn't like it very much. She removed her hand from his politely and looked up. Her heart sank as she realised he was eying up her breasts.

Branson gave her a pleasant smile, 'Fantastic to have you on board Alex.' he said, 'I'll show you to your office.'

'Office?' Alex asked.

He led her into the incident room and to a door with her name on it. He opened the door and held it so she could step through. Alex peered inside; there was a desk with a phone, a filing cabinet and a white board, 'Feel free to make it your own' David said, 'I'll leave you to settle in for a few minutes, then maybe you could join us as we plan the day. Meet the team.'

He left Alex feeling completely alienated. World's End was obviously so different from Fenchurch East, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

A few days later she knew without doubt she absolutely hated it. Branson was as forward thinking as she had been told he was and consulted her on everything, asking her to sit in on every interview and psychoanalyze each suspect, but then he expected an in depth report, and an in- depth discussion of the contents of her report. Alex should have been in seventh heaven but actually found she was bored beyond belief and spent much of the time in her office dreaming of Gene and wondering how things were going at Fenchurch.

By Friday evening she was worn down and frazzled; up to her neck in superfluous paperwork, and she hated the four walls of her office because they just served to isolate her from the rest of CID. She grabbed her white leather jacket and walked out of the cell - like room, wondering what the World's Enders would do if she yelled, 'Come on then, you lot, it's Friday, let's get pissed.'

David Branson was having an intense conversation at the door of his office with his DS, Alan Parker; he looked up and as he saw Alex, his frown was quickly replaced by a false smile. 'Ah, Alex, can I have a word?'

Alex pulled on her jacket as she walked across the incident room, plastering on a smile as false as David's. 'So, what happens now?'

David shrugged, 'It's the weekend, time to recharge your batteries.'

'Where do you go to get a drink around here?' Alex asked.

David couldn't hide his disapproval, 'We don't socialise much to be honest, I always find it best to keep the two strands separate. Work and social life- they don't really mix well.'

'You don't have a watering hole?' Alex said. He was looking at her as if she was suggesting they practice satanic arts, she couldn't believe he was a police officer.

'But what do you do?' she asked desperately, 'How do you fill the weekend?'

He addressed her breasts again, for all his new man forward thinking ways he seemed unduly fascinated by them, 'I usually play golf with the Super.' he thought for a bit, 'Look, as you're new and probably finding it all a little strange, maybe you and I could have a spot of supper…'

'I don't think so.' Alex replied quickly, 'It's very kind of you but I've got lots to sort out in my flat, haven't unpacked yet, maybe I'll just go home.'

David whipped out his wallet and passed her a card. 'My home number.' he said, winking, 'If the weekend does get too lonely give me a ring.'

Alex took the card and put it in her jacket pocket. Was he hitting on her? He didn't seem to be, his tone was almost officious, like he was doing her a massive favour. She wondered if she could think of anything duller than spending time with him if it wasn't drinking time. Maybe David Branson pissed would be bearable, but she doubted she'd ever get to find out.

As she turned to go he said, 'Oh Alex, that jacket- it's a bit-casual- for a DI.'

'Sir?' she uttered incredulously.

'Sort of gives the wrong impression.' he said quietly.

'My previous DCI liked it.' she replied.

'Your previous DCI liked a lot of things so I've heard, none of them really suitable if you want to be taken seriously, though eh?' David winked at her again and his eyes dropped to her chest -again.

Alex wanted to hit him- talk about the sublime to the ridiculous- for the thousandth time she wished she was back at Fenchurch, at least when Gene ogled her breasts he didn't hide behind a pious shield of hypocritical respectability, he was absolutely and completely open about it. She nodded, 'Okay, I'll try and find something more… suitable.' she said meekly.

'Have a good weekend.' he said.

'And you.' she turned and sashayed away from him, wishing she could turn back to see if he was gazing at her arse, she imagined turning and giving him the finger, and wished she had the courage, 'Oh god Gene I miss you!' she groaned.

.

Gene was so pissed he couldn't see straight. He sat determinedly drinking himself into oblivion. Ray, Chris, Shaz and even Viv weren't far behind him.

Luigi was in despair at their raucousness. 'Is a restaurant- keep down' he begged.

'Always look on the bright side of life!' sang Viv and Chris, as Ray conducted and beer flew everywhere.

'Life's a bit of shit, when you look at it.' Shaz trilled.

'Please' Luigi wailed, as more customers refused dessert and left hurriedly. He followed them to the stairs as if trailing them would somehow make them change their minds. 'Oh thank you Mama!' he cried, as Alex appeared.

'Hello Luigi' she said warmly.

The little Italian looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, 'Signorina Drake, they out of control.'

As Alex looked over to the corner Gene looked up, his head started to drop down but he did a speedy double take and looked up again with desperate hope. 'Well, you bring me a bottle of house wine and a jug of black coffee for the Guv and I'll see what I can do.' she told Luigi, who rushed off to the bar.

As she crossed the trattoria she could feels the waves of disapproval from Ray, who stood in front of Gene protectively, Shaz rushed up and hugged Alex so tightly Alex lost her breath and was almost knocked out from the alcohol fumes emanating from her.

'Well, well, the wanderer returns' Ray said, squaring up to her, 'Funny how these jumped up tarts always reckon the grass is greener on the other side of the fence, and then they find it isn't and…'

'Ray?' Alex said.

He tried to focus on her, 'What?'

'Shut up and get out of the way.' she pushed him lightly and it was enough to make him lose his balance; he found himself sitting on a chair.

Luigi arrived with the wine and a glass. Alex poured herself a drink and looked at Gene, 'Mind if I join you?'

He nodded, pulling out a chair for her and crushing out his cigarette.

Alex sat down and took a long slurp of wine, 'Oh that's better!' she smiled.

Gene waved his hand at the others, 'Piss off you lot.'

'Storing up trouble for yourself.' Ray muttered.

'When I wan your advice I'll as for it.' Gene slurred.

'You're taking advantage!' Ray told Alex, 'He's not in his right mind, and that's your fault too.'

'Go' Gene said, still waving Ray away with his hands.

When they were finally alone, she moved even nearer to him, 'I can't do this Gene, it's not working. I miss you too much.' Luigi arrived with the coffee and Alex poured a cup for Gene, 'Drink this, how much alcohol have you downed tonight?'

'Not enough, not nearly enough' he sighed tiredly, 'Bol…Bolls….you can't be here, you have to go. Please go.'

'Look, listen….' she began.

'Make up your bloody mind.' he groaned. 'Can't manage both at this moment in time.'

'If I came back- and we just….cooled things off. If we were just friends. What would be the worst thing that could happen?' she gabbled.

'You talk such bollocks.' he said, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and clamping his hand under his chin and his elbow on the table. 'Shit wud 'appen-big shit.'

'I can't be here, in this world, without you.' she wailed.

His hand slid from under his chin and his head jerked up, 'You daft woman, thas the whole bloddy…bliddy… bloody point- to get you out of this world.'

'More coffee' Alex said, trying to force it down him, 'Please Gene, you need to think clearly, shall we go outside?'

'Pack it in wi the temptation' Gene said, sipping coffee and grimacing.

'I'll ask Luigi if he has the key to my flat.' Alex said, 'I'm not going back to World's End Gene, you can't force me.'

'You can't come back here.' Gene said, lighting up another cigarette and turning the palest shade of green. He stood up quickly, 'Need the bog'

Luigi appeared from nowhere and guided to Gene towards the Men's in what appeared to be a race against time. When they re-emerged Gene began climbing the staircase.

Alex flew after him, 'Where are you going? You can't drive!'

He wiped his mouth, 'Go away, please.'

'Let me get to the key to the flat, you can clean up in there, brush your teeth, we can talk.' she reached for him. 'Look Gene-I know you love me, I love you too, we'll have to find another way to sort this out.'

'Alex!' he looked remarkably sober suddenly, 'there isn't another way. Don't you understand? We can't have each other. People need you and people need me and it just so happens that those people are thirty years apart.'

'I can't be here without you' she whimpered, exhausted suddenly.

They reached the Quattro and leaned against it side by side.

'You can.' Gene said, 'Bloody hell, you'll be alright, modern girl like you, thought you'd be in your wotsit at World's End.'

'Element? So did I' admitted Alex, 'It's boring as hell if you must know.'

Gene laughed, 'Pretty damned boring then. Fire and brimstone?'

'He gawps at my tits.' Alex said, 'David Branson-he's all politically correct and pretending he's a modern man but he keeps talking to my chest.'

'Bastard!' Gene said, 'Can't fault his taste though. Want me to have a word?'

'No- it won't be necessary. I'm not going back.' Alex said, moving closer to Gene.

'Don't come too close, I've purged.' he said.

'How much have you had to drink? You're never sick.' she asked.

'Too much I guess. I feel better now though, just need to clean up a bit.' he replied.

'We're both a long way from home aren't we?' Alex said, gazing longingly at her old flat.

Gene nodded and looked around furtively. When he was sure no-one was watching them he took out the keys to the Quattro and held them out to Alex, 'Fancy driving me?'

'Where?' she gulped.

'The place I live.' he said.

'Do I get invited in?' she asked.

He looked around again, 'Yes.'


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

Through the barricades.

.

'You live…here?' Alex looked shocked.

Gene peered out of the Quattro window as if to double check, 'Er yeah, this is it.'

'More gothic than I imagined.' Alex said, leaning over him to eye up the turreted Victorian pile.

'I only rent part of it.' Gene grappled with the car door handle.

The hallway was large and impressive with a sweeping staircase and an old fashioned lift. Gene ushered her into the lift, and when she looked doubtful, said, 'Seventy six stairs.'

'You live in a penthouse or something?' she asked.

'Attic, with the mice.' he replied.

'What made you choose this?' she probed, as the lift began a noisy ascent.

He shrugged 'The first one I viewed.'

She realised that was exactly how he would approach house hunting and smiled, 'It's very quiet.'

He listened, 'Yes- only one other flat occupied. Haven't worked out if she's a Doctor or a prozzie, either way, I might need her one day'

He was as far from her as it was possible to be in the confines of such a tiny space, if she hadn't known him better she would have said he was terrified. They gazed at each other searchingly. He noticed her face was slightly thinner. How long had it been since he had last seen her? Under a fortnight, seemed like years.

When the lift reached the top floor they got out and went up half a dozen stairs to the attic flat. It was warm and tiny, slightly messy; suits covered with dry cleaning bags hanging on hooks on the back of every door. The fridge was empty except for a bottle of aquavit and a carton of milk.

He took a bottle of scotch from the larder and wiggled it at her.

'Maybe coffee?' she suggested.

'You want coffee? Are you sure?' he asked.

'I think you've had enough alcohol.' Alex whispered.

'Trust me to bring my mother home.' Gene replied, but he put the bottle on the kitchen table and pulled out a couple of mugs from the larder.

When the coffee was made they went into the living room and sat on the only piece of furniture, a worn velvet sofa.

'You shouldn't be here Bolly.' he said.

'Change the record.' she begged, trying not to look at his long legs and the boots.

'If they find out….' he said ominously.

'Who exactly are 'they' Gene?' she asked.

'Our superiors. Henderson and higher' he said, 'I promised to do the right thing, and here I am again doing the wrong thing.'

'I just need to see you, to know you're there.' Alex leaned forward, 'Like I said, we can just be friends, we were friends before, sort of, weren't we, before all the…other stuff.'

'So why are you displaying your assets to me?' Gene asked.

Alex looked down and realised her cleavage was rather prominent in the position she was sitting in, she grabbed at her top and pulled it nearer to her chin, 'Roll necks, I'll buy roll necks.' she said, sitting up straight.

'It won't work' Gene sighed.

'Sweatshirts then, big baggy sweatshirts?' she said.

'I mean we can't be in each others lives at all.' he said gently. 'If you want to get back to Molly, and leave me in one piece, you have to stay away.'

'I need you.' she whispered.

'Stop saying that! You don't. You need to concentrate on getting back to where you belong, you're a mother for Christ's Sake!' harshness had crept into his tone.

'I can't remember her face.' Alex said, choked. 'I can't see her.'

Gene lit a cigarette, 'Ok, let me try some psychobollocks on you…' he thought for a few seconds, 'what was the birth like?'

'You really want to know?' she gasped.

'No- I don't want to know at all.' he shuddered, 'But I want you to remember, like I said- psychobollocks.'

'I got off pretty easily I guess,' she thought hard, 'Well easy in one way, Molly was tiny and I needed a bit of gas and air, but apart from that, it wasn't bad for a first birth, you forget the pain I suppose.' she winced as she thought more deeply, her eyes darkened, 'Pete was conspicuous by his absence….' she trailed off, her eyes darkening even more.

'You can't hold that against the poor sod.' Gene said.

'Oh I think you'll find I can.' Alex replied.

'Men aren't cut out to deal with that kind of stuff.' Gene said, draining his coffee mug, 'I'm going for a shower; you think about Molly, try and remember everything from the birth onwards.'

.

Evan sat uncomfortably in Samuel Gerard's office.

'What are her chances?' Evan asked. 'If she wasn't hooked up to those machines how long would she survive?'

'I really can't say, but I wouldn't like to try and find out.' Gerard replied.

'I'm worried about the quality of life she'd have if she woke up.' Evan said.

'Medicine isn't an exact science.' Gerard said gently, 'Some people emerge from comas and stun us all by making progress that confounds all expectation, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that Alex hasn't given up on herself-yet, so why should we?'

'But will she still be Alex if she wakes up?' Evan asked.

Gerard shrugged, 'I can't answer that.'

He left the surgeon's and went back to Alex's room. The nurse that popped in to check on her thought it was wonderful that Evan was so attentive; when she had bustled out again, though, Evan turned his attention to the life support machines, trying to work out if there was a way to sabotage them without setting off alarms.

'Thing is, Alex' he whispered as he hovered by her bed, 'I love you like a daughter, I really do, but what's the point of you coming back to us if you're nothing but a…a..' his bottom lip trembled, he couldn't quite get the word 'vegetable' out and settled for, 'a shell of your former self.'

The nurse re-appeared, 'You look exhausted Mr White' she said as checked the machine, 'You need to get some sleep, and then a shower and shave maybe?'

'I know you're right.' Evan replied, looking down at Alex, 'but I feel guilty leaving her.'

'If anything changes we'll ring you.' the nurse promised.

'Thanks' Evan picked up his laptop case and looked at Alex one more time, 'I'll be back tomorrow.' he whispered.

He was walking to his car when he was aware of someone following him. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Layton. He stopped dead. 'What do you want?'

'A nice greeting.' Layton, sounding like he was on a respirator, gurgled. 'I'm a tidy person Evan, I see loose ends. Worries me.'

'Loose ends? What the hell are you talking about?' Evan turned slowly.

Arthur Layton was pallid and slug - like as always, his breathing laboured, his chest rattled, 'You can't leave her like that, what if she wakes up? We'd both be in the shit, she'd take me down and I'd take you down.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Evan said shakily, 'This is over, it's finished. The police have your description anyway, it's just a matter of time until they pick you up.'

'It's not over-not til I decide.' Layton shivered and wiped a dewdrop from his nose, he turned sideways so Evan could see the gun in his pocket, 'Looks like I'm going to have to sort it, want a job doing and all that…'

'She's a mother!' Evan protested, forgetting he'd been thinking of doing the same thing himself a few minutes previously. 'You can't shoot her.'

'You mean I can't shoot her _again_.' Layton said, 'It was easy enough the first time, and it gets easier with practice.'

Evan took out his phone, 'I'm ringing the police.'

Layton shrugged, 'Alright, but I'll just tell them I was working for you.'

'I have no motive to want Alex dead.' Evan . 'I've absolutely nothing to gain by it.'

'It'll open a big can of worms though.' Layton said, 'All your past indiscretions made public, the lie of your life. I'll give you 24 hours and then I'll sort it if you haven't.'

.

Gene hung around in the bathroom for as long as he could, hoping Bolly would see sense and leave. He didn't trust himself in the same room with her. He listened at the door, it was very quiet apart from the telly droning away. Maybe she'd fallen asleep, maybe she'd got bored of waiting and gone home.

He opened the door and peeped out. She was asleep. He hardly dared draw breath as he crept towards the bedroom, as he opened the door he remembered too late that it creaked.

'Shit!'

'What are you doing?' Alex asked.

'Going to bed-stomach bug- don't come near me.' he replied.

'You haven't got anything contagious, it's the alcohol.' Alex said.

'Dunno- it's pretty grim.' Gene lied, anything to keep her away from him.

'So I'm supposed to sleep here am I ?' she asked, poking the sofa.

'You could go home.' he replied quickly, 'I could call you a taxi.'

'It's lovely to feel so wanted.' she said miserably.

'Bolls- I thought you were supposed to be brainy.' Gene said, 'I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you, we can't be-this isn't sunsets and ice cream and happy ever after, it's shit that's going to get a whole lot shittier if we don't stop it.'

'Just one night' Alex whispered, 'What harm would one more night do?'

Gene stared at her almost desperately, 'That's the thing, I don't know.'

'Are you prepared to take a chance and find out?' she said softly. ' One night to say our proper goodbyes and then you'll never see my bony arse ever again. I promise.'

Gene opened his bedroom door wider, ' Come on then, before I change my mind.'

Alex got up and walked towards him, in the doorway she stopped and touched his cheek .'I've missed you so much.'

'Me too' Gene croaked. 'Your incessant yattering.' he pushed her into the room and hoisted her up onto the bed.

'Goodness ' Alex giggled, 'A rich man's bed.'

'What?' he was more interested in pulling her jumper off.

'Victorian.' she said, 'People had high beds.'

'It was here when I moved in 'Gene said, 'Bloody shock when you fall out of it though.'

'Do you fall out of bed often?' she giggled.

'It's been known.' he pouted.

She began to lick his lips, biting at the side of his mouth tenderly, listening to his breathing getting heavier. She grabbed at the robe he wore, pulling the belt undone, he had boxers on underneath.

'No pyjamas?' she asked.

'I don't own any.' he muttered as his finger strayed under the lace of the right cup of her bra and pulled out her breast, he dipped his head to it and began to move on top of her.

She was surprised by his weight, he seemed lighter, still imposing and manly, but there was definitely a bit less of him. She hoped it was due to pining for her for the last couple of weeks.

'Gene?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you hurry it up a bit? Forget the foreplay?'

'Eh?'

'I want you inside me now.'

He tore his mouth away from her nipple, 'Why the rush, did you ring that taxi?'

'No of course not! Just do it- please.' she pulled at her own jeans and pants frantically, trying to get them off and getting nowhere fast.

Gene stood up and pulled at the jeans, peeling them off like the second skin they were. Alex tore down her knickers, 'There you go' she threw them at the bedpost, 'please hurry.'

'Jesus woman' Gene said as she pulled him onto her, 'Are you sure…oh god.'

As he hammered into her and she pushed him to go harder and harder he knew he wasn't going to last long, all the pent up need of the last fortnight was rushing full pelt to the tip of his cock. She was screaming and clinging and probing, her hands frisking him as he rode her, urging him on. When they came she was holding onto him so tightly he thought she might have broken one of his ribs. He collapsed onto her shoulder, knowing she was crying, pretending he hadn't noticed.

He made to move off her after a couple of minutes.

'Don't- stay there' she begged.

'We're leaking.' he said.

'I don't care, please stay there.' she said.

His blond hair mingled with her curls and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He was unbelievably tired suddenly, 'I'm going to fall asleep on you.' he warned.

'That's fine.' she said with a sob in her voice. 'I always want to feel you on me.'

'We shouldn't have done this' Gene said gently, 'It's too upsetting.'

'Not for me' Alex said quietly. 'When you know it's the end you can deal with it better.'

'How better?' Gene said, 'It's like rubbing salt in a wound.' he was so tired but couldn't bear the thought of going to sleep and waking to find her gone. Her hipbone digging into him felt wonderful, the softness of her beneath him heavenly. For him things weren't better, they were a thousand times worse.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

If you'd had more time.

.

Alex held on tight. This night didn't have to end, if she didn't open her eyes she could stay here in this big old bed with him forever. Half asleep he turned to her, one hand dipping between her legs, the other cupping her bottom and pulling her close. She climbed onto him, still with her eyes closed. Now they were one and couldn't be parted, and everything would be absolutely fine as long as this night didn't end.

But the longest darkest nights come to an end eventually and even Alex Drake couldn't stop the cold grey dawn. Gene was sprawled partially across her, spark out, so exhausted he wasn't even snoring.

Alex had barely slept a wink, her mind was too busy trying to work out a solution. She knew that she had to keep her promise to Gene, because as Henderson had warned, it would cock up his life too much if they stayed together. But she knew that she absolutely had to find out why it would. She suddenly remembered William Braxton; maybe he knew more then he had told her about this world. She still had his phone number somewhere, was it in the notebook she kept in her jacket pocket? If not it would be in her new flat. She slid out from under Gene, who moaned but didn't wake.

She washed, dressed and then made tea in the kitchen, clinging to the radiator for warmth as she rifled through the pocket of her jacket and found her notebook. Braxton's number was tucked into the back. She smiled and sipped her tea. Then she tore a sheet from the notebook, grabbed a pen from the worktop and began writing quickly.

Gene,

I'm keeping my promise and getting out of your life. But I have to make sure you know that I love you very much. So when you look back and remember me you won't just remember some annoying nag who questioned your methods and made you doubt yourself. You have no reason for doubts, you're a brilliant copper and you get results, your motives are pure, to protect the innocent and beat the hell out of the scum.

Don't ever stop being you, and remember at all times that you are loved by a woman who actually didn't want to admit to herself she would love a man like you. I know you'll be cringing at the amount of times I've used the word love, but there, get used to it- I love you.

I'm removing myself and my bony arse from your life forthwith, and will no longer torment you- I remembered stuff about Molly last night when you were in the shower, and of course you're right, I have to fight to get home, she needs me more than you- you probably don't need me at all.

I love you! (Always)

Bolly xxxxxx

.

Gene woke up and realised two things; one, Bolly had gone, he could tell he was in an empty flat, and two, it was the sodding bastard weekend. He stared at the pillow next to his and his fingers traced a lonely brunette hair. He wished the phone would ring, the duty sergeant informing him of a terrible crime that couldn't possibly wait until Monday. After a few moments he pushed the duvet back and got out of bed. Coffee or shower? That was the question. He scratched his cheek. Coffee then a shower.

In the kitchen he saw the note straight away, he read it several times, his expression becoming grimmer and grimmer. He couldn't believe he'd lost her, the sacrifices expected of him. He kicked the cupboard and filled the kettle.

.

As Layton watched Evan walk away he realised that the man wasn't going to do anything; White was weak, he always had been. Layton had relied on that weakness to blackmail Evan and it had served him quite well up until the point when Evan had stopped paying out the money. Layton watched Evan drive away in his fancy car; it was shame that his income had stopped because none of this messy business would even have happened if Evan had kept on paying. He decided not to wait 24 hours, he would be putting Alex Drake out of her misery anyway.

It wasn't difficult to get onto the ward and the stupid copper who was meant to be guarding Alex was chatting up a nurse. Layton slid into her room unnoticed. He looked down on the woman who had caused him so much trouble by not dying the first time he shot her.

'Alex, your time has come.' he whispered.

He walked over to the window and checked to see if it was locked; it wasn't. The room was on the second floor so there was a bit of a drop, but it was onto lawn, Layton had jumped from higher places. He knew it was his only escape route once the shot was fired. He opened the window, brought out his gun, took the safety off and aimed it at her, his thumb caressing the trigger.

'Bye Alex'

He shot her in the chest. It was the only way.

As soon as the shot was fired pandemonium broke out, the policeman who was supposed to be guarding Alex burst into the room to see Layton disappearing out of the window.

DS Braxton rushed to the window and looked down. Layton was on the grass. He wasn't moving. William turned and went to the corpse of Alex Drake, his guts turning to liquid. This was his fault. How would he be able to live with himself?

.

'William Braxton?'

'Speaking'

'It's Alex Drake- I really need to talk to you.'

'Ah.'

'Can we meet?'

'Yes if you want to. Where and when?'

Do you know World's End very well?'

'Chelsea?'

'Yes, I have a flat there now, 2B, Flanders House, can you come as soon as possible?'

'About an hour?'

'Thanks.'

.

Gene took Alex's note, folded it carefully so it was about two inches square and put it in his wallet. It was time to move on; he just wished it was Monday morning. He took the whiskey bottle from the kitchen table and poured a drink, he should get food in, do all the mundane things he usually did when he had a free weekend. What a shit word 'free' was. He lit a cigarette and turned on the radio, finding only static and white noise. He tuned it irritably, smoke curling from the cigarette jammed in his mouth into his eyes, making him grimace. Eventually he heard a sombre Radio Four newscaster quite clearly, and was about to carry on twiddling the dial, when he stopped,

'The Metropolitan Police have arrested a gunman for the murder of DI Alex Drake. DI Drake was under police guard in the Royal London Hospital where she was in a coma . The gunman…..

Gene turned up the volume, 'What the bloody….?'

'….a suspect already wanted by the police in connection with the attempted murder of DI Drake, sustained….'

Gene stood up quickly, his heart pounding crazily, what the hell was going on?

The static returned, Gene twiddled the tuning knob until he found Radio Four again, which suddenly seemed to have a different newscaster who was reading a report about the Penlee Lifeboat lost at sea. He threw the radio onto the worktop, and hurried back to the bedroom to get dressed, he had to find her, if she was dead he had to see her.

He phoned the station and luckily it was Viv's weekend on duty.

'Can you find me DCI Branson's home number?' Gene gabbled.

'Who?' Viv asked.

'Branson- World's End CID- fuck sake Viv , now!' Gene shouted.

'Sir' Viv put the phone down.

Gene could hear papers being rustled and Viv came back with the number.

Gene scribbled it down and hung up on Viv, dialling Branson immediately.

'It's DCI Hunt, Fenchurch East.' he said when Branson answered. 'Can I have DI Drake's address? I need to see her.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Branson said carefully, 'The whole point of her transfer…'

'Just give me the address.' Gene commanded.

'2B Flanders House.' Branson said, 'Hunt I….'

Gene hung up and left the flat, charging down the seventy six stairs, and out into the Quattro. The London streets were choked with cars, Christmas shoppers out in force. He was stuck in a jam when his brain engaged suddenly. The newsreader had said Alex was murdered while in a coma. Well she was in a coma, but not in 1981. How could he have heard news from 2008? He tapped the steering wheel and engaged gears as the traffic began moving again. By the time he got to World's End he had it straight in his head. Arthur Layton had shot Alex in 2008 and somehow the news had filtered through to 1981. He found Flanders House and parked haphazardly outside. What did he do? Go and see her? Tell her she was dead in her real world? How could he tell her that all hope was gone, and she was stuck in this world forever?

There was a light on in flat 2B, a bare bulb to compensate for the greyness of the December day. Gene pouted, Branson could have made an effort, found some sort of lampshade before shoving Alex in there. The flat above Luigi's wasn't the Savoy, but Gene had tidied it up a tad and removed the soft porn magazines before taking her there for the first time.

He took the note she'd left him out his wallet, unfolded it and re-read it. He knew he loved her too, she made this world bearable. She could annoy the hell out of him a lot of the time, but she sparked up his life no end, this out of his league woman who he had sent packing. He was officially insane. They were a team and teams were supposed to stick together through thick and thin. For once he was at a loss, did he go and knock on her door or not?

.

'Come in' Alex said.

William Braxton walked into the flat and stood awkwardly in the tiny hall; he wasn't terribly keen on the determined expression on Alex's face, it looked as if the time for fobbing her off was over.

'Coffee?' Alex steered him into the sitting room where she had a cafetiere and two mugs ready and waiting.

'Please- it's freezing out there.' William replied.

'I know.' Alex gestured at the sofa for him to sit down.

William sat.

'Milk and sugar?' she asked.

'No sugar' William said. 'Thanks'

Alex poured the coffee, added milk and sat down beside him, 'So' she studied him, 'I need to know the truth because the last time we met I don't think you were entirely honest with me.'

William shifted uncomfortably, 'Not entirely ,no.'

'Who are you?' she asked.

She had beautiful eyes William thought as he looked into them, mesmerising eyes full of hope and fear.

When he still didn't speak she said, 'Please tell me what you know.'

'I'm sorry Alex.' he began, 'I tried to help you but then I lost my nerve.'

'Help me how? To get home?' she whispered.

'I wasn't a police pathologist.' he said, 'In 2008 I was a copper working for the Met- an under achiever. I was assigned to guard you in the hospital after Layton shot you.'

'You're there- in 2008?' she gulped.

'I was there.' he said quietly.

'My mother?' she asked.

'Never knew her.' William admitted, 'I knew of her, of both your parents, I researched all about you- I thought it might help me get through things but it made it so much worse.'

'What are you saying?' Alex was pale, she began to tremble.

'Alex, are you still hearing anything from 2008?' William asked desperately.

She thought hard, shaking her head, 'Not for a while, not since…' she looked up at him, 'since- oh god I can't remember. All my memories of 2008 are trickling away.'

'I told you the truth about dying in 2010.' William said, 'I put myself in a dangerous situation, a bank robbery, I just happened to be there, in the bank, adding to my ISA of all things. Everyone else did as they were told, I didn't, I was sick of being a failure, living with the guilt of you, I needed to be a damned hero for once..'

Alex's knuckles were white as she gripped her mug of coffee. 'Go on'

'I came here in 1978, could never work out why it was that year. I knew from my research that your parents died in 1981, this year, so I had three years to wait for you to arrive, to figure out how I could help you. You see, I thought I could change things, could get you back out of the coma before…'

'Before what?' Alex asked.

William shook his head.

'Before what William?' Alex started to cry. 'Before I died? Have I died?'

William took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry…'

'No!' Alex screamed, she jumped up and spilled the coffee, 'No, please no!'

'Layton shot you.' William carried on bleakly, 'I was talking to the nurse, only turned my back for about five seconds, he was in your room quick as a flash… I tried so hard…'

'But you didn't try at all!' Alex choked through her tears, 'You were there to protect me and you didn't…you let him get to me!'

'I couldn't live with myself.' William whispered, 'When I came here I was assigned to DCI Wilson, Hanfield. I tried to keep an eye out for you, assumed you'd turn up there. Wilson isn't like Hunt, he doesn't look after his people very well.'

'Neither do you apparently.' Alex said.

'No' William agreed, 'But as soon as I got wind you were here I came looking for you.'

'You told more or less told me to make the best of things, that I had two lives.' Alex said, her tears had stopped and she was getting angry.

'Like I said, I chickened out, I wanted to warn you but I didn't know how. I thought if you fought to get back you might wake up before….there was a chance.' William's face was ashen.

'But you didn't make it clear…'Alex said quietly. 'you could have told me straight that you knew what was going to happen to me.'

'No- you were in safe hands though with Hunt - I was glad to see that.' William said.

'Well, I'm not now.' her tears flooded back, 'I've transferred- away from Gene. Apparently I cause too many ripples.'

William looked worried, 'Oh dear.'

'Oh dear!' cried Alex, 'Oh dear! My life is over! I'm stuck here forever, it's all your fault and you can't say anything but Oh dear?'

'Sorry.' he hung his head.

'All my life men have disappointed me.' Alex said wearily, 'Why should it be any different now I'm dead?'

There was a knock on the door. Alex looked at William who shrugged.

'Bolly!' Gene yelled.

She rushed to the door to let him in. As soon as she opened it he strode in and took her in his arms where she collapsed against him, sobbing.

'It's ok.' he spoke through her hair.

'It's not.' she wept.

'Come in here- what a bloody shithole- oh..' Gene guided Alex back into the sitting room and looked at Braxton.

'He let me die.' Alex told Gene, 'he let Layton get to me in 2008.'

'Did he now?' Gene said, giving Braxton a filthy look. 'Leave us' he ordered, 'I should hurry mate if you want to use your legs to walk out.'

Braxton was on his feet immediately, 'I tried to help.' he muttered. 'I really did.'

'You didn't make a very good job of then did you?' Gene said fiercely, 'Go.'

Braxton scuttled out of the door.

Gene enveloped Alex in his arms and let her cry.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Sorry to be so long updating this fic- 'aving 'oops happened and this got put on the back burner for a while, I had my reasons though. Then my desktop with two thirds of this chapter on went to the computer graveyard, so I had to rewrite. I can't even remember if I thanked everyone for the Chapter Ten reviews, but if I haven't, I'm sorry and thank you very much xx Also thank you if you're still reading this, be warned this chapter is a little dark, Fen xxx**

Chapter Eleven

.

A place for us

'You have to eat' Gene said

'Do I? Why?' Alex sat at the little table in Gene's attic flat staring at a bowl of soup.

'Because I cooked it.' Gene said, tearing up a French stick and slapping on butter, 'Do you have any idea how honoured you are? I've never cooked for anyone before.'

'You heated up soup.' Alex said, but she lifted her spoon.

Gene was uncomfortable, he hadn't a clue how to deal with this Alex, all quiet and washed out and defeated. 'All is not lost' he said slightly over dramatically, 'Look on the bright side! You still have me- the booby prize.'

'I don't have you though do I?' Alex replied, 'Don't you remember?'

'You really think I'm letting you go back to Branson?' Gene said, 'Think again, your time at World's End is over.'

'But why am I here?' Alex asked, 'If I'm dead there, why am I alive here? It doesn't make sense.'

'I don't know.' Gene said, 'But first thing on Monday morning we're going to see Henderson and telling him you're back at Fenchurch East whether he likes it or not.'

'But then what?' Alex asked, 'What happens then? Do I live out the life I was supposed to have in 2008 in 1980 whatever? Do I die again when 2008 comes around?'

'You're thinking too much.' Gene said hastily.

Alex shivered even though the heating was turned up to maximum,' Can I have a bath?' she asked.

'Of course.' Gene said.

As she walked around the table she reached out and touched his hand; he pulled her down onto his lap and held her tightly. She clung to him, gaining strength from his strength. 'Oh god Gene' she groaned, 'This is such a mess.'

'You'll feel better after a bath' he said uselessly, knowing he was talking shit.

When Alex was in the bath he thought long and hard. This couldn't wait until Monday; there were too many questions crowding into his head. He had a feeling that Henderson knew the truth. The Super had been so determined to off- load Alex somewhere else. He dialled Henderson's home number.

'It's me' he said when Henderson answered. 'Alex Drake is with me.'

'That's not a good idea.' Henderson replied quickly, 'I thought I made it clear…'

'You made nothing clear.' Gene said quietly, 'Why were you so insistent that she be transferred?'

'You began an inappropriate relationship with a fellow officer.' Henderson said, 'I was trying to save you from the upset when it all went wrong.'

'Bullshit.' Gene whispered harshly, 'You know something I don't. I don't like being kept in the dark like some kind of fetid fungi.'

'Gene it's in your best interests.' Henderson said hurriedly, 'I'm trying to protect you. Send Alex back to World's End, she'll settle down there eventually, and things can get back to normal at Fenchurch.'

'Alex Drake came from the future.' Gene said.

Henderson took a sharp breath and then had a coughing fit. When he could speak again, he said, 'Maybe she needs assessing for mental issues.'

'Well make a double appointment with the headquack then' Gene said, 'because I happen to _know_ that she did.'

'Gene you really don't want to know the truth. Believe me.' Henderson said.

'Try me.' Gene retorted.

'It's not my place, I'm not equipped….'Henderson said.

'Tell me!' Gene said.

'I need to confer with someone.' Henderson said.

'If you don't start talking in plain English I'll rip your officious undersized head clean off that scrawny neck.' Gene threatened.

'I'll get back to you.' Henderson said, hanging up.

Gene redialled the number but it was engaged.

Alex came into the room swamped in Gene's bathrobe. 'Who were you talking to?'

'Henderson- he's not saying anything though- twatting little twerp.' Gene exhaled deeply.

'Gene?' Alex stood in front of him and he put his hands on her waist.

'Bolly?' he gazed at her.

'I've been thinking.' she looked unsure.

'Go on' he nodded.

'If I'm dead in this life, and had another life…..is it possible…?' she hesitated again.

'Go on.' Gene said.

'Is it possible that it's the same with you, with everyone at Fenchurch?' she whispered.

'Do I look dead? 'Gene rasped, 'Maybe after a heavy Friday night in Luigi's…'

'Of course you don't' Alex said, 'you look and feel alive, but then so do I.'

Gene heard the crack of a gunshot and jumped; he ran to the window. There was nothing, just people going about their weekend business. A reel of grainy film played in his head for about five seconds, bunting with the union flag, a farmhouse kitchen, and the Queen as a very young woman.

He turned to Alex, 'Another life? Why would I need another one? This one's crazy enough.'

The phone rang and he grabbed it up.

'I'm coming over to talk to you both.' Henderson said, 'When would be convenient?'

'ASAbloodyP- would be convenient.' Gene said, dropping the phone, 'He's coming to see us.' he said.

'Good- I think.' Alex looked terrified, but oddly she suddenly felt stronger. She realised that she loved Gene almost as much as she loved Molly, in a different way of course, but the depth of her love meant that she knew she had to be strong for him, she had a feeling that Henderson was going to tell him something terrible, and she was just glad she was there for him and he wouldn't have to face it alone. She also had a feeling he was a man who hadn't known a lot of love throughout his life and it broke her heart. Under all the bluster and the bullshit he was quite simply the loveliest man she had ever known.

'I need a smoke.' he said.

'You may as well smoke in here.' she said as he made for the door, 'I can't exactly die twice can I? In fact-give me one.'

'You're joking me' he managed a half smile.

'No go on, do that thing they do in the old films, light two and give me one.' Alex said.

He shrugged and put two cigarettes in his mouth and lit them, before passing one to her. Alex took a puff.

'Eugh.' she said, taking a second puff and turning green, 'I need a drink to get the taste out of my mouth.

Gene took the cigarette from her and stubbed it out. Alex poured wine for both of them. Then they sat on the sofa and waited for Henderson.

.

The Super looked completely out of his comfort zone in Gene's flat. As Gene ushered him into the sitting room he tore at his shirt collar as though it was strangling him, and plonked a briefcase on the coffee table.

'May I sit?' he asked hoarsely.

Gene nodded.

The Super scrabbled in the briefcase and brought out a manila file, smoothing it over and over again with a not quite steady hand. He looked over at Gene who was perched on the arm of a chair.

'When I give you this there's no going back.' he said, 'You do realise that? I can put it back in this briefcase and you can stop asking questions, and things can carry on as they always did.'

'And Alex?' Gene asked.

'If Alex agrees to go back to World's End' the Super said, turning to Alex, 'Sometimes being selfless is the only thing to do- for the greater good you understand.'

'I don't give a rat's arse about the greater good.' Gene said, 'She's going nowhere- it's not even her decision to make. I say so. She's back and she's staying back- she's my partner.'

'I'm not your enemy Gene.' the Super still raked at his shirt collar and the shaving rash on his neck, 'I only ever wanted to protect you.'

Gene held out his hand, 'Thank you….Sir, but with respect-give!'

The Super handed over the file and began to stand up.

'Stay there' Gene ordered.

'I have a prior engagement.' the Super said, but he stayed seated.

Gene flipped open the file and pulled out a lone sheet of paper, as he began to read he also began to turn pale, his lips moving as he read, he looked up at Alex.

'What? What is it?' she asked urgently.

Gene passed the sheet over to her, she was terrified to see his hand shaking, and hardly dared read the words on the paper. Tears blurred her vision as she read;

'Name- 'Gene .S. Hunt- Age 19 '

'Date of Death- June 2nd 1953'

'Rank of Officer- PC'

'Cause of Death- Gunshot wound'

'Corpse undiscovered by real world-believed to be at rest at Farringfield Green, nr Bolton '

'Projected rank as guide- DCI-possibly higher.'

'Length of Service- indefinite.'

Gene sat down heavily; Alex knelt beside him, 'Oh Gene'

He stared into space, seemingly in a daze, but when she took his hand he gripped it so tightly he almost broke her fingers. She felt his pulse racing and jumping in his wrist, and tried to calm it with her thumb.

'You?' Gene looked at Henderson.

Henderson nodded, 'We do the best we can.'

'Carling?' Gene said thickly.

Henderson nodded.

'Everyone?' Gene croaked.

'I'm afraid so lad.' Henderson said sadly.

'I need to go to that place. Farringfield Green- there was a little girl went missing there recently- the name was familiar but I didn't know why.' Gene said, 'Will they….? Do they ever find me? In the real world?'

'I don't know.' the Super said. 'I'd like to think they will- is anything coming back to you?'

'No' Gene stared at the floor.

'I'd better go.' the Super said, 'We'll discuss this on Monday, your duties…'

'My duties?' Gene frowned.

'It can wait until Monday' Henderson said. 'I am sorry, believe it or not, I didn't want you to ever have to know.'

.

Gene had been drinking steadily since Henderson had left. Alex tried to talk to him but he blocked her out and applied himself to his whiskey anesthetic . In the end she stood right in front of him. 'This is my fault, it's all down to me. If I hadn't made such a fuss about World's End…'

'Don't talk shit.' Gene said, 'How is this your fault?' he poured more scotch down his throat, 'Although I don't know exactly what you're still doing here. Why would you want to stay? When you think about it, you're shacked up with a kid, a nineteen year old boy.'

'That boy isn't you.' Alex said, 'You have grown and developed beyond all recognition…'

'I've certainly grown.' Gene said dolefully, glancing at his beer belly, he sighed heavily, 'You're a good woman Bolls. You try to see the best in people, make the best of any sit-u-a-tion' his words were becoming more pronounced as he struggled with them against the effect of the alcohol.

'You're a man, not a boy' Alex said, 'with huge responsibilities that you cope with brilliantly. Think of the loyalty you inspire.'

Gene poured more scotch , 'Keep up' he told her, nudging his booted toe at the wine bottle on the coffee table. But Alex made peppermint tea, hoping to calm her churning stomach.

Just after eleven she put him to bed, sozzled wasn't the word, he had practically pickled himself in scotch. After a speedy bath, she crawled in beside him.

About an hour later, just after she had dozed into a troubled half sleeping state, he rolled onto her, his mouth biting at her neck, his cock large and rampant and searching out the one place where it fitted so well. She opened her legs and he entered her roughly, the bed complaining noisily as he moved on top of her desperately, hammering into her, apologising for being rough but not curtailing his thrusts in any way. He seemed to be pushing all the breath from her. She held him, crooning little words of encouragement that came out as stammers. He came quickly, gripping her hips, groaning like a wounded animal as he emptied into her. When he was through he stayed on top of her, breathing heavily into her neck.

'You got nothing from that.' he said in a broken voice, 'What a bastard.'

'I got enough.' she said, ' Try to sleep. Stay inside me if it helps'

.

'Alex?'

'Hmm?' she had been asleep.

'We need to go to Farringfield Green.'

'Yes, and we will'

'Now'

'It's too warm'

'I'll go alone'

She opened her eyes, he was leaning over her, and 'I can't sleep'

'You're still pissed' she said.

'I'm not' he moved away from her and fell out of the tall bed.

Still groggy with sleep, she leaned over the edge of it, only able to make out a form on the floor courtesy of the dim light that came from the hall. 'Get back in here.'

Gene was like a turtle on its back, 'When I can fucking unwedge my fucking self I'm going to Bolton.' he said determinedly.

Alex sat up, 'Right.' She glanced at the clock, 'It's 3am. The entire world is sleeping.'

'I'll make coffee and then we'll go.' Gene was using the sheets to try and haul himself up and not doing very well.

Alex got out of bed and helped him. When he was standing he looked down at her, 'You know why this fucking bed is in this too small for it room don't you?'

'No' she smiled.

'They can't get the bastard out unless they chop it up or burn it.' he grumbled.

'Well I like it' she said, 'It's very comfortable.'

'Pah' he muttered, 'Right coffee.'

Alex showered and wondered quite what she was doing. She must really, really, really, really, love him, she decided; a few days before Christmas and she was getting up in the middle of one of the darkest nights of the year to go to some god forsaken northern place to look for a grave.

'Wrap up warm' Gene ordered, coming into the bedroom with a steaming mug of coffee, 'It's freezing out there. I feel a bit shaky. You may have to drive.' He shoved the mug at her and began going through a pile of clothes.

'I think that's a given.' Alex said, 'There's no way you could drive, the amount of scotch you put away a few hours ago.'

'I'm stone cold sober.' Gene said, putting a jumper on inside out and back to front.

'Well you need to learn to dress yourself then.' Alex said, pulling it off him and putting back on correctly. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

He kissed her briefly on the mouth, 'Would have jumped off Tower Bridge if it wasn't for you.' He told her, 'Yes I have to do it. I have to get it straight in my head.'

Alex grabbed her coffee and took several sips, Gene had added the same amount of sugar that he put in his own coffee but she still drank, 'Alright' she carried the mug through to the kitchen sink and left it there, still half full, 'Come on then.'


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Chapter Twelve

The man I love

.

Alex wondered what on earth she was doing heading north in what seemed like the middle of the night. As they left behind an over-decorated London, with all the twinkling lights from what seemed like a thousand Christmas trees, and carried on through the more subdued suburbs, she shivered despite the warmth of the interior of the Quattro.

'It should be dawn by the time we get there.' Gene said, crackling the map, 'although if you don't put your foot down it's likely to have got light and then dark again.'

'I'm doing my best.' she replied quietly.

They stopped at a transport café just past Stoke. It was busy with lorry drivers, even being a Sunday, because, Alex assumed, it was the Sunday before Christmas and they were under pressure to get deliveries made.

The café was steamy and smelled of frying bacon, but neither Gene nor Alex seemed to have an appetite. They ordered food but only drank the mugs of strong tea.

Alex stared out of the steamed up window; the outside world was grey and ethereal, just floating there gloomily monochrome , while inside the café was bustling and noisy, full of bright gaudy colours and men taking the piss out of each other and reading The News of the World. no-one much seemed to take any notice of Gene and Alex tucked away in the corner, Gene smoking, Alex sipping her overstrong tea.

'Are we ghosts in this world?' she asked him.

Gene looked at his reflection in the steamed up window, 'Maybe' he answered thoughtfully. 'But they still took our money.'

'Do you think you created this? This world?' she asked.

'Calling me God now?' he gave a hollow laugh, 'I have no more idea about it than you do.'

When they got up to leave Alex slipped her hand into his; a couple of the lorry drivers noticed and whooped and whistled.

'On the run?' one asked them, 'Eloping?'

Gene answered with a filthy look and pulled Alex out of the café. Back out in the grey and cold Alex had a sudden compulsion to turn the Quattro round and head back the way they had come. She glanced at Gene and knew it wasn't an option, they had to press on.

Winter Hill was easy enough to find, and well named as it had started to snow. It wasn't the serene floaty type of snow though, it was the nasty, pinched, fast falling type, making driving almost impossible and visibility almost nil.

'Pull in before we come off the road.' Gene ordered.

Alex obeyed. She stayed in the car while he got out and lit yet another cigarette, dipping his head into his coat to do so. They were high up, the viewpoint would have been good if the snow wasn't obliterating everything, it was almost as though something didn't want them to find what they were searching for.

After a few minutes Gene got back into the car.

'Anything?' she asked.

'Why don't they have fucking signposts?' he grumbled, 'God forsaken place.' He took out his hip flask and sipped, 'You?' he held it to her.

'No' she said, 'I'm getting a bit of a headache- I think it's the snow.'

The snowstorm abated slightly, enough for them to drive on, and then they suddenly the came across a broken wooden sign, with ' …..ield Green' lettered on it.

'Must be it.' Alex said.

'Seems so.' Gene agreed grimly. 'Looks pretty abandoned doesn't it?'

As they drove along the snow turned to rain, the temperature was lifting slightly, but the sky was unremittingly grey.

She heard Gene pull in his breath as a farmhouse came into view ; it too was abandoned, the windows boarded up. Icy rain splattered onto the windscreen. Alex stopped the car and looked at Gene; in the bad morning light his face was ashen.

'I've been here before.' he croaked.

'Yes' she said gently, thinking he was referring to the time he was shot.

'No- I mean I've been here recently, a few years ago.' he said, 'With Sam.'

'Sam Tyler?' she whispered.

He got out of the car and began walking away from the farmhouse, halfway up a hill, to the top of a field where a scarecrow stood.

Alex found she was crying and scrabbled for a tissue; now wasn't the time for tears. She blew her nose angrily and got out of the car, hurrying after Gene. When she reached him he was staring at an almost unnoticeable mound of earth behind the scarecrow.

'Sam found me' he said hoarsely, scrabbling deep into the inner pockets of his black coat, 'He gave me this.' he pulled out something that glinted and passed it to Alex.

She stared at the epaulette number-6620- somehow, more than anything, this made Gene being buried under that patch of earth seem real. She looked at him, put her hand on his arm, squeezed.

'He wouldn't let me see.' Gene said, 'He wanted to save me from it I suppose. Told me that I had a job to do and dwelling on the past wasn't going to help in any way. He said the boy down there wasn't really me anymore, that we had to leave him in peace, until he was found and given what he deserved.'

Alex tried so hard but a sob escaped. Gene looked at her, he grabbed her hand, 'Come on, don't cry.'

'What happened to Sam?' Alex cleared her throat.

Gene sniffed and looked to the brow of the hill, 'While we were here, me and him, there was a man standing up there watching. Frank Morgan his name was. He was trying to corrupt Sam, he knew what he was and was trying to entice him away from me. He told Sam about me. He thought once Sam knew what I was he'd go to him, Morgan, but he didn't know Tyler very well.'

'But what did happen to him? Sam?' Alex asked, looking around.

'Oh god!' Gene shook his head, 'No, he's not here, is that what you think? I killed him in this world and buried him under six inches of earth? What the bloody…'

'Of course I wasn't inferring…'Alex protested tearfully .'I'm sorry you thought that I'd….'

Gene brushed angrily at his eye, Alex wasn't sure if he was brushing away rain or tears,' I took him to the pub.'

'The pub?' Alex said, puzzled.

'It's where they go, where they all go.' Gene said, 'It was a good night, Sam, Annie, Phyllis- but around eleven, Nelson said there was a lock in and I had to leave. I knew what was happening, they knew. I even put up a show of protesting, but we all knew I wasn't going to be seeing them again for a bit.'

'So that's what happens?' Alex looked confused, 'They go to the pub? That's it?'

Gene nodded, 'They move on, pass through- Nelson helps them. Me- I started again fresh- down south with Ray and Chris. It's what I do- I need to forget each time because if not I'd go insane.'

Alex found she was shaking, and this time couldn't hold back her tears, 'You're not thinking of taking me to the pub?'

Gene pulled her to him, and wrapped her in his coat, she breathed in the comfort of his whiskey and cigarettes, and even his man stink, and clung to him. 'One day you'll beg me to take you.' he said into her hair, 'When the bloom of our little love affair has gone all rotten, and you hate my guts and can't see what you ever saw in me.'

'I won't' she wept, 'I can't go, I've never lived properly. Not with a man I love anyway.'

Gene squeezed her tightly, 'We'll sort something out, I'm not about to let you go.'

Alex realised that was probably as near to a declaration of undying love as she was ever going to get from him. She looked down at the barely distinguishable grave, 'I wish I had a rose or something.' she said.

Gene looked down too, 'He's had a bit of company, what more does he want? My father said I always expected too much.'

'Bet he didn't say that when you went missing at nineteen.' Alex said, 'I just don't understand why they didn't search for you.'

'I took it on myself to come up here.' Gene said, 'Maybe they didn't connect the two things- the robbery and me going missing.'

'It was a robbery?' Alex asked.

'I thought they were kids- but they weren't.' Gene replied quietly.

'Oh Gene.' she hugged him tightly.

The rain turned back to snow, and the temperature took a dive again.

'Come on' Gene said, 'Let's head home. I've remembered more than I'm comfortable with.'

.

Halfway back to London they found a pub and had Roast Beef. Gene at least seemed to have found an appetite.

'Don't peck at it.' he told Alex, 'I don't want you passing out on me.'

'I was thinking about Ray, Chris and Shaz.' Alex chased sprouts around her plate.

'What about them?' Gene stopped eating.

'Won't they have to go? Someday?' she whispered.

'I'm trying not to think about it' Gene said.

'You need a basic team.' Alex said, 'People you can rely on no matter what. I just wondered what would happen if you kept them with you?'

'I think they need to be ready to go.' Gene said, ' They're not. So yes, I'm planning on keeping them with me for the time being. No doubt Henderson will stick his bloody oar in. We also need to be on the lookout for your version of Morgan.'

'I don't understand.' Alex said.

'I don't think anyone expected 'us' to happen. It was a bit of a shock- to me more than anyone.' Gene smiled at her, 'I think they all thought we'd hate each others guts and spend each day in an almighty power struggle. It caught them unawares, that's why things at the station got a bit ….jumbled. But someone will appear one day, someone who tries to entice you away from me. It's the way things happen.'

'But I'll know won't I?' Alex looked alarmed.

'Depends.' Gene sniffed, 'It may be when we've forgotten everything again.'

'Well, I won't let it happen.' Alex exclaimed, 'I'll keep a diary…..you don't think it's Henderson? Or Branson?'

Gene shook his head, 'Both too weak- namby pamby twats.'

Alex stared at the Christmas tree by the fireplace of the pub, 'It's Christmas in a few days.' she said brightly, 'What do you want in your stocking?'

Gene shook off his gloomy mood almost instantaneously, 'Two stockings.' He said, 'Black and sheer, with you in 'em.'

Alex smiled at him, 'We'll be alright. We'll all be alright.'

He nodded,' Course we will Bolls.'

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Chapter Thirteen

The Lioness of Fenchurch East.

.

'We were going in together.' Alex sulked. 'You said we would, we'd storm Henderson's office and put him straight.'

Gene pulled her in closer and the bed creaked. 'I know, but I need to talk to him alone, I don't want him to upset you.'

'How can he upset me?' Alex replied, 'I'm not a wilting little flower, and I know the worst about everything, what more can he say?'

'Bolls…' Gene said tiredly, 'Please just let me talk to him. I need to find out what he meant when he mentioned my duties.'

'I'll go shopping then.' Alex threatened.

'Knock yourself out.' Gene said sleepily.

.

Alex arrived at Fenchurch late that afternoon. Everyone stopped and everything went quiet as she entered CID.

'It's brill to have you back Ma'am' Shaz was the first to welcome her.

'Debatable' muttered Ray, 'Yeah- brill' he nodded at Alex.

'New shoes?' Shaz asked.

Alex held out a long leg, 'Aren't they gorgeous? I couldn't resist.' The shoes were sapphire blue and sparkly with four inch heels.

'You'll be arse over tit in the snow before you know it.' Ray muttered, 'Dr Martens would have been more sensible.'

Alex ignored him and carried on the Gene's office. He had his bottom resting on the front of his desk and was looking pissed off. 'Close the door.'

She kicked the door shut with the heel of her new shoe.

'Good day?' he asked wearily.

She held up the bags, 'Not bad, I've been buying Christmas presents.' She moved closer to him, 'Look, I got these for Shaz…'

Gene peered into the bag, 'What the hell?'

'Toe socks' Alex nodded, 'she'll love them, they're so funky.'

'They look like they've been knitted by a half blind granny with a penchant for LSD.' Gene said.

'Tashe trimmer for Ray.' Alex said.

'To add to his collection.' Gene said.

'Soap on a rope for Chris.' Alex said, pulling out soap in the shape of a curvaceous naked woman.

'Where's mine?' Gene asked as Alex began shutting up the bags.

'Don't worry, you'll get yours.' she murmured, looking up at him.

He leaned in closer, 'If I get what I asked for it'll be a first.'

'Prepare to be astounded then.' she replied, reaching up and touching his cheek before remembering where they were. He looked so tired and so beautiful, she could hardly believe he was her man. 'Ready to go home?'

He rubbed his chin, 'Ah, Branson's been wittering on the phone; he wants you to get your stuff out of the World's End flat by Wednesday.'

'Oh hell- will there be room for all my clothes in your little attic?' she asked.

'Not if you carry on buying shoes at the rate you are doing.' he said drily, he leaned in close again, 'Am I going to be fucking you in those later?'

Alex whimpered and batted her eyelashes at him.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' he smiled. 'I thought about approaching Luigi..'

'Oh my god!' Alex breathed, 'I don't think he's into threesomes….'

'You have a filthy mind' he said, 'I meant about your flat- see if it's still available-maybe we could share and I could get away from that sodding bed.'

'Yes- good idea- although I love that bed.' Alex said, watching as CID emptied out, 'Shall we go there now? Ask him?'

'I still have to see Henderson.' Gene's expression darkened, 'He's been at some bloody meeting all day. Probably about us.'

'I stayed out of the way hoping you'd be able to sort things out with him.' Alex looked worried,' I'm sorry, I should have phoned you.'

Gene shrugged, 'He's either keeping out of my way or still drawing up the list of my 'duties'

Alex felt a great surge of protective annoyance; how dare Henderson keep Gene waiting around all day? She headed back out of Gene's office, 'Just nipping to the loo.'

But she went on past the Ladies and on to the lift. On the next floor she marched to the Super's office, knocked on the door and let herself in before waiting to be summoned.

Henderson looked up from the document he was reading,' DI Drake, firmly back in the fold then?' he sounded disapproving but resigned.

'Why haven't you spoken to Gene?' Alex demanded, 'you know perfectly well he's been waiting to see you all day. Why keep him waiting, is this some warped way of exerting your power?'

'I had a meeting to go to.' Henderson replied, 'Not that it's any of your business. The business between Gene and I can wait until tomorrow.'

'It can't ' Alex said crossly, 'Are you some kind of sadist? Don't you care how he must be feeling, knowing what he does about himself….and this place? If you cared anything about him at all you'd have at least afforded him the courtesy of seeing him as soon as was humanly possible.'

Henderson gave a deep careworn sigh, 'Look, he's not going to want to hear what I have to tell him. My views on this haven't changed. You need to move on and let him do his job. You hinder him, you are a distraction, that's all there is to it. There's no way around it.'

'Why don't you have a little faith in him?' Alex said quietly, 'He's not some pimply teenager embarking on his first love affair, he's a grown man who's carried this station for years- and while you're at it, why not have a little faith in me also? I'm not some femme fatale trying to lure your DCI away from his vocation, I'm here to offer him support, to work with him, to help all the lost souls find a way through this shit.'

'Alex you can't stay.' Henderson said exasperatedly, 'You must understand that the whole point of Gene's work is to…'

'Move people through' Alex cut in, 'To never have the same team around him, to always be working with strangers, to have the weight of their issues on his shoulders. Don't you think that sometimes that weight gets to be too much to bear? He needs people he trusts- a core of people who he knows. Ray and Chris….'

'Ray and Chris have been here far too long.' Henderson said.

'Maybe so, but there are two reasons for that.' Alex replied quickly, 'One is that they both still have issues, the other is that Gene trusts them, they're like a kind of family. He hasn't had a family, or any kind of affection even, for a very long time. No-one can carry on like that indefinitely. It's not fair that you're asking him to do it.' She picked up Henderson's phone and handed it to him, 'He's in his office waiting.' she said, 'Ask him up.'

'He won't be happy to know you've been meddling.' Henderson put the phone down again.

'He won't know, I'll make myself scarce.' Alex replied, she walked towards the door and then turned, 'Please Sir, give me a chance, give us all a chance. One year? Or less if things start to really crumble. If you give us a chance…'

Henderson nodded and reached for the phone, 'Alright, one year to see if it works- I'll listen to Gene, and if that's what he wants I'll agree to it. You need to know how much of a gamble it is though, and that I have severe doubts about the whole thing.' He stared at Alex thoughtfully, 'You know, Gene may call himself the Manc Lion but you're a proper little lioness aren't you?'

'I don't know about that, I just want things to be fair. Thank you for the chance.' Alex said, 'I promise you we'll make it work.'

She took a detour back to CID and when she got there Gene had gone, she hoped it was to see Henderson. His coat was still on its hook. She made tea and sat at her desk admiring her new shoes.

John and Yoko filtered through from the kitchenette, 'Happy Christmas , war is over.'

'If only' Alex whispered as she sipped her tea.

.

Gene came back from his meeting with Henderson looking slightly bemused. Alex had his favourite tumbler with an inch of scotch in it waiting for him.

'So- your duties?' she asked.

Gene rubbed his face, ' He reminded me that my job is to move people through; help them come to terms with things and take them to the pub. But he agreed that you can stay for a while, Ray and Chris too, and maybe Shaz. That I can build a basic team who will be around for more than a little while.'

'Well that's wonderful news.' Alex said. 'I knew he was a reasonable man underneath it all.'

'He rolled over a bit smartish.' Gene looked suspicious.

'He doesn't want to lose you does he?' Alex said, 'Come on, drink up, and then we can go and see Luigi. I want my flat back.'

When they arrived at Luigi's Gene stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the Fenchurch rabble; Chris wearing a sprig of Mistletoe dangling over a silly elf cap and tormenting Luigi by trying to kiss him, Ray almost certainly sexually harassing a blonde, Shaz emitting high pitched giggles every few seconds.

'My core team' Gene frowned. 'Maybe I should go back to the drawing board.'

'Oh come on, you wouldn't have them any other way.' Alex said, 'Luigi! Can we have a word?'

Luigi agreed to let Alex and Gene have the flat, but insisted on a rental agreement, apparently Gene had been slightly remiss when it came to rent cheques. Alex shook her head, 'I'll be dealing with that side of things from now on Luigi'

'Good!' Luigi beamed.

'Maybe a little drink to celebrate eh Luigi?' Gene said, 'Mine's a single malt.'

Around midnight, Shaz was asleep with her head down on the table, Ray and Chris were playing spoof and Ray was losing ungraciously, Gene and Alex were in the corner pretending not to notice Luigi gesturing at them to move everyone out of the trattoria as he wanted to go to bed.

'Well, DI Drake.' Gene said, 'You do realise what you've let yourself in for?'

Alex put her hand over his, 'Yes, I think so. '

'You do know what a tyrant I can be? You think I'm going to be easy on you, think again. I shall be making unreasonable demands from time to time.' his head was resting against hers. 'You may regret deciding to hang around.'

Alex pressed her hair against his, ' I think I can cope.'

'When do I get my Christmas present?' Gene whispered.

'The clue is in the name.' she whispered back.

'Not sure I can wait that long.' he pouted.

'Shall we make a move then?' Alex said, 'Back to the creaky bed?'

'Yeah c'mon.' Gene said, 'Oi, you lot! Shift! Luigi needs to lock up. It's a week night and you all definitely need your beauty sleep- and Carling needs to get his curlers in. I need you all bright-eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow, we have Father Christmas murdering scum to catch.'

'Yes Guv!' Ray, Chris and Shaz replied with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

'See you tomorrow Ma'am' Shaz said as they stood on the freezing pavement outside Luigi's. 'It's so bloody lovely to have you back.' She grabbed Alex and gave her a drunken hug.

'Lesbo action' Ray cackled.

'Get in the car Shazzer.' Chris slurred. 'Bammo's on a promise, he wants to get home.'

Gene and Alex watched Bammo's Ford Fiesta until it had chugged out of sight.

'Come on then.' Gene said, 'Let's go back to my miserable attic where I shall definitely be making unreasonable demands.'

Alex stroked his bum lovingly, 'Yes Guv.'

xxxxxx

**Sorry it all got a bit miserable around the middle, but hope you agree it ended ok- thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited, as always you've been fantastic Fen xxxxx**


End file.
